-Chapter One- This is
by Lumi-san
Summary: Misaki Winkler (OC), una joven del Distrito Karanese, siempre ha tenido la curiosidad de saber cómo es el mundo exterior, a pesar de que sabe que para eso tendrá que enfrentarse a los titanes, también se le suma el deseo de derrotarlos. Para eso, deberá pasar por distintos obstáculos. Más allá de eso, se encontrará con alguien, del cual terminará enamorándose.
1. -Chapter One- This is

Hace muchísimos años, el hombre tuvo que enfrentarse a uno de sus peores enemigos mortales... El titan... Nadie sabe como ha empezado todo esto, solo que aparecieron e intercambiaron miradas con los humanos... Luego de eso... Se los comieron... Desde aquel entonces tuvimos que enfrentarnos a ellos. Ahora vivimos encerrados dentro de grandes murallas, todo un siglo hasta que en el año 845 fuimos atacados por unas nuevas especies de titanes. El titan Colosal y el titan Acorazado. Derribaron el muro María, y su población dentro de él fue aniquilada. Parte de la gente pudo salvarse, pero había muchos refugiados y problemas de hambre. Al año siguiente, el gobierno Real planeo un contraataque, en el cual un quinto de la de los poblados participó. Pocos pudieron sobrevivir, fueron los que no tenían la fuerza suficiente como para poder enfrentarlos.

Cuando era pequeña no tenía idea de que estábamos encerrados por esa razón. Yo solo disfrutaba del _"falso paraíso"_ formado allí dentro, como cualquier niño/a. Era feliz, junto a mi hermana, mi madre, mi padre... Bueno, mi padre no estaba tan presente en casa, ya que él era miembro de las Tropas Estacionarias. No sabía mucho de que trataba su trabajo, lo que me decía mi madre era que todos los días él nos protegía de los _"villanos"_, como en los cuentos que me inventaba antes de dormir. Mi madre, era la persona más maravillosa del mundo aunque renegaba por mis travesuras y por las de mi hermana, era porque nos amaba y se preocupaba. Mi hermana, Yumiko Winkler, mi heroína desde siempre. Al ser mayor que yo, (nos llevamos 4 años) siempre la vi así y más cuando dijo que se unía a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Al mencionarlo, mi madre comenzó decir que era algo de alto riesgo, que era una locura y que los titanes eran peligrosos. _Titanes... Qué es eso...?. _En aquel momento, fue la primera vez que escuché aquella palabra que me daba curiosidad. Al terminar la discusión, Yumiko sale corriendo de la casa y mi madre le grita que vuelva. No vuelve. Pasa unos minutos en los que me quedo viendo la puerta por donde huyo y rápidamente me decido a seguirla. Corro por todo el distrito, hasta encontrarla en un campo floreado. Estaba sentada, mirando hacia el muro que nos rodea. Yo me acerco lentamente para sentarme a su lado.

- One-san, por qué discutían tu y mami?

Se queda mirándome por un momento, como si estuviera pensando que decir. - Aún eres chiquita, y no creo que comprendas mucho

Le respondo con puchero. - Da igual!, trataré de comprender!

Suelta una pequeña risa y comienza a contarme. - Pues, deseo mucho defender la raza humana de los terrible titanes, y poder también... Ver el mundo exterior-Al decir esto, mira el cielo anaranjado. - Para eso, tengo que unirme a la Legión de Reconocimiento aunque es peligroso. Tenes que estar preparada, ser fuerte, tener confianza y sobre todo, no tener miedo

Miro su rostro observando el horizonte con interés. Su mirada se encuentra con la mía y sonríe.

- Ya comprendo pero, qué son los titanes?

Se me queda mirando por un momento, unos segundos después me empieza a explicar sobre ellos. Al terminar, quede algo asustada y con curiosidad sobre estas extrañas criaturas que devoran personas sin razón alguna.

- No debes tenerles miedo Misaki, después de todo, estos muros son de una altura que ellos no puede alcanzar a trepar y de un ancho que es imposible de destruir fácilmente

- Pero, si algún día apareciera uno más grande, con más fuerza? - Pregunto.

Se me queda mirando sorprendida y luego dirije su mirada al suelo. Vuelve a mirarme

- Eso jamás pasará y si llegara a pasar yo estaré ahí para protegernos

- De verdad?

- Sí

Al ver que el sol se estaba ocultando completamente, decidimos volver a casa. En el camino le digo

- One-san...

- Dime?

- Yo te daré mi aprobación para que te unas la Legión!

Me mira por un momento y suelta una carcajada. - Gracias, pero aún eres niña para decidir algo por mí, aunque acepto tu opinión

Le pongo cara de cachorro mojado. - Una cosa antes de volver a casa...

- Hmm?

- Si yo te dijera que quiero unirme a lo mismo que tu, me dejarías...?

Se queda estática, y responde. - Pues, habría que ver que dicen mamá y papá, yo te dejaría pero debes saber que tienes que aceptar los riesgos que se propone al sumarte a la organización

- Entiendo eso! Por eso mismo quiero irme contigo Yumiko-one-san!

Se queda pensando, hasta que. - Veo que te interesa mucho la aventura y el peligro, Misaki-one-chan... - Me da una sonrisa cálida. - Vamos apresurando el paso, mamá debe estar preocupada por nosotras

Con eso volvemos a casa, dónde mamá nos esperaba impacientemente junto a papá sentado en la mesa.

Al empezar la cena, Yumiko salta de nuevo con el tema de querer unirse a la Legión de Exploración. La discusión comenzaba nuevamente, y yo me tapaba los oídos porque no me gustaba cuando gritaban. Se oye un golpe en la mesa. Mi padre pone orden en la mesa y calma la situación. Se pone a opinar acerca de la decisión de mi hermana y acepta a que entre al entrenamiento militar. Aunque no muy contenta con esto, mi madre termina diciendo que sí pero que tuviera muchísimo cuidado. Aún con el mismo tema, salto yo diciendo que también quería entrar.

- Cómo has dicho!? Yumiko!

- Espera mami! No es su culpa! Yo lo decidí!

- Por qué quieres entrar cariño? - Pregunta mi padre.

- Querido...!

- Yo también quiero defendernos de los titanes! Así no necesitaremos estar atrapados en muros enormes por varios siglos!

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, a excepción de mi one-san que me da una mirada de aceptación. Nuestros padres se quedaron en silencio, continuando con su cena, quede ahí, esperando una respuesta. Por un momento me sentí ignorada, hasta que responden.

- Como crecen mis niñas... - Dice mamá, comenzando a derramar lágrimas.

- Ambas ingresaran al entrenamiento, pero Misaki, tu tendrás que esperar un poco porque aún no tienes edad, pero te prometemos que cuando llegue el momento irás

Pongo una enorme sonrisa de alegría y voy a abrazarlos a todos fuertemente. Ahora, tenía un objetivo en mi vida, uno en el que estaba totalmente comprometida. A los once años, entré a para empezar a prepararme. Mi hermana se graduó a los quince años, y por fin pudo lograr emprender su camino deseado. Yo aún lo estaba emprendiendo.

* * *

_Un año después..._

Luego del primer año de entrenamiento, empiezo a encaminar por el lado correcto, aunque el primer día al sufrir la "pequeña presión" por parte de nuestro entrenador y líder y la mala respuesta que le he dado al final, había terminado corriendo varias vueltas hasta que cayera la noche. Lo acepté, mi respuesta del por qué me unía a ellos porque quería defender la raza humana y _conocer el mundo exterior, _me llevo a una mala consecuencia. Además, correr no se me da mal ya que cuando era más chica me gustaba y jugabas a un juego con mi hermana que era _"Corre que te encuentro"_ y siempre le ganaba.

- Ya llegué!

- Bienvenida a casa cariño! - Me recibe mi madre con una sonrisa.

A medida que los años pasaron, la presencia de mi hermana también se fue reduciendo como la de mi padre. Aunque es comprensible que las misiones que tiene son largas y duran bastantes días. A veces no puedo dormir, pensando que _no podría volver_ y otras veces que simplemente muestro mi lado positivo diciendo _estará bien, volverá sana y salva. _

- Te ha ido bien?

- Sí, por suerte

- Bueno, recuerda que hoy debo irme al otro lado del Muro Rosa a ver a tu abuela y hacer unas compras importantes. Quieres que te consiga algo de allá?

- Pues... Me estoy quedando sin tempera azul, podrías conseguirme más?

- De acuerdo, lo agregaré a la lista

Además de entrenar, en mi tiempo libre me gusta pintar retratos y la mayoría de mis dibujos son de como podrían llegar a ser el mundo de afuera. Con una vegetación inmensa, distintos tipos de plantas, distintos tipos de animales salvajes y muchísimas cosas más que pasaban por mi mente, y también leer.

Mi madre realiza este tipo de viajes cada tanto que puede, ya que va a visitar a nuestra abuela, de paso consigue otras cosas que nos gusta. Eran largos, duraban varios días, y no es que me deprima que no este conmigo pero me hará falta sus charlas entretenidas de todos los días. Prepara sus cosas cerca de la puerta, para así estar lista. Cuando llega su carreta, me despido y desde lejos la saludo. No sé por qué, pero tuve un presentimiento verdaderamente extraño al irse.

- Cuídate...Mamá...Por favor...

Los días pasaron, me enfermé. Por suerte solo fue un pequeño resfriado que con un poco de hierbas medicinales y reposo me iba recuperando. Mi madre aún no había llegado, Yumiko volvió de una misión que lamentablemente fracasaron nuevamente, pero que luego debió marcharse para una importante reunión para poder planificar una nueva misión. Mi padre no se mostró durante ese tiempo, ya que estaba muy ocupado también.

Una mañana como cualquier otra, aún estaba enferma. Realicé mis tareas diarias, excepto ir a entrenar ya que en mi estado no podía hacer nada más que estar acostada en mi cama. Por la tarde, estaba tranquila leyendo cuando voy a ir a la cocina a prepararme más té. Dirijo mi mirada hacia la ventana de la cocina y veo como unas aves iban alborotadas para el lado contrario a nuestra pared. Luego hubo una vibración, que agito apenas un poco mi hogar. _Qué fue eso? Acaso fue...? Podría ser...? Imposible, hace más de un siglo que solo se sabe que hay hasta un titan de 15 metros nomas... O tal vez... _

Mis pensamientos se esfuman, al ir corriendo hacia afuera y ver que había varios hombres y mujeres de las Tropas Estacionarias, trepando los muro del Muro Rosa. Voy a preguntarle al vecino que sucedía y responde.

- Parece que un titan pudo derribar el Muro María!

_El Muro María...Mamá..._ Dejé de dar vueltas en mis pensamientos y actué rápido. Me puse el uniforme y el equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales. Aunque poco sabía como manejarme con el MDD3D, y jamás utilicé las cuchillas memoricé todo lo que sabía para cuando llegara el momento. Sabía que decir las cosas, no era lo mismo que hacerlas pero reuní toda mi valentía y escalé el paredón de Rosa. Al pararme sobre él, veo de lejos como iban avanzando poco a poco por todo el poblado. Fue algo aterrador ver como se iban expandiendo, y la gente gritando y pidiendo ayuda. Voy velozmente hacia la casa de mi abuela, jurándole a Dios por lo que más quiera, que estuviera bien. Al llegar, vi a uno de 12M que pasa encima de la casa , dejándola hecha pedazos. Oculta tras una construcción, me puse a analizar la situación hasta que se fue. Voy hacia lo escombros para ver si encontraba vida. Nada. _Entonces se fue de compras... _Me fui corriendo a buscar lugares conocidos dónde supuestamente podrían estar. Voy por las calles corriendo, cosa que fue mala idea, de lejos veo a uno de 15M que quizás me haya visto. Me escondo y escucho sus pasos acercándose. Me asuste mucho, me quede paralizada hasta que escuche un golpe. Voy a mirar, y veo a mi padre tratando de enfrentarlo y quién me grita.

- MISAKI CORRE! YO ME ENCARGO DE ÉL!

- PERO ES QUE TU NO-!?

- NO IMPORTA! VETE!

Sigo sus ordenes, pero por un momento me detuve a pensarlo. _Está distraído, podré ir por detrás hacerle el corte en la nuca... _Confiada en mis planes, voy corriendo pero en la dirección equivocada. Al volver, veo que el gigante tenía a papá en su horrenda mano llevándoselo a la boca... _Muévete! Vamos! Qué estas haciendo parada mirando como se devoran a tu padre!? Ey!._ Se lo tragó... Ya era tarde, no podía salvarlo... Cómo es posible que todo esto haya pasado!? Por qué!? Me fui tan decidida a todo y no... pude hacer...nada... Empiezo a derramar lágrimas a lo loco y veo una enorme sombra encima mío... _Ya esta, no es momento de ponerse sentimentales, fue mi padre a pesar de que no estuvo tan presente en mi vida yo sabía que me quería... El héroe de mis historias... ya no esta... Ahora solo me queda una sola esperanza y no fallaré...Mamá ya voy!._

Le corto los dedos de la mano que se acercaba a mi, y me balanceo hacia la nuca con el equipo de maniobras y hago el corte. Mi primer titan derribado, ahora era momento de buscar a mamá. En el momento que me marcho, escucho un grito.

- CUIDADO!

Por culpa de mi distracción, no note otro que estaba detrás mío. Lo derroto, y voy en busca de la voz que me advirtió.

- MISAKI!

- MAMÁ!

Me doy vuelta a verla, y estaba lastimada. Corro a ayudarla.

- QUÉ HACES AQUÍ!? Y POR QUÉ TIENES LA CARA PÁLIDA!? HAS ESTADO ENFERMA!?

- QUÉ MAS DA LO QUE ME HA ESTADO PASANDO ESTOS DÍAS! TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!

La levanto para ponerla sobre mis hombros pero se niega.

- Soy demasiado peso para tí y te voy a retrasar aún más! Tenes que adelantarte!

- No importa! Vamos!

Las cargo sobre mis hombros y comienzo a correr hacia el muro Rosa. Con la esperanza subiendo el ánimo, de repente aparece otro que intenta pisotearnos. Falla, pero si logra separarnos una de la otra. Me estrello contra una pared. Mi vista se nubló, mis oídos tapados, apenas podían oír. Voy recuperando la vista y veo que la bestia trata de llevarse a mi madre. No, no podía permitirlo otra vez. Voy por detrás y cae. La busco para socorrerla y la veo de cintura para abajo atrapado debajo del cadáver. _Dios! Por qué esto otra vez!? Intenté salvarla! Por qué!?._

- Misaki...

- Mamá! Aguanta! Ya te saco!

Al tratar de sacarla, mi fuerza falla. Mi viste se pone nublosa otra vez, y vuelvo a intentar. No pude.

- Cariño, debes irte... Ya es tarde... La caída me lastimo gravemente...

- Estamos cerca del muro podré escalar y llevarte a que te curen!

- QUERIDA! ESTE LUGAR SE ESTA PLAGANDO DE TITANES! DEBES IRTE! NO IMPORTA CUANTOS DERRIBES! GASTARAS MUCHO GAS Y TE QUEDARÁS SIN ÉL PARA PODER VOLVER!

- HARÉ EL INTENTO!

- Cariño, gracias por lo que has hecho. No te preocupes por esto, te has esforzado muchísimo... En este tipo de situaciones suelen fallar, en tu caso no has sido tu, estas enferma por eso...

- No... No digas eso... - Comienzo a llorar.

- Sí, mírame y escúchame... Cuídate, obedece a tus superiores, no te arriesgues, sé fuerte, valiente y ten confianza que todo saldrá bien... Serás una buena...ca...de...te... - Cierra los ojos.

- Mamá...?

Otra vez fallé... Los perdí...Me quede ahí por un momento, contemplando el cuerpo pálido y frágil de mamá. Me levante y me dirigí a casa.

Al llegar, abro la puerta y mi cuerpo cae inconsciente al suelo...


	2. -Chapter Two- Imaginary

Al momento que me despierto, siento un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Sentía que mi cuerpo estaba muy débil, no podía moverme correctamente, me sentía pesada e inútil. Los ojos me ardían, y mi vista estaba nublosa. Poco a poco, me voy levantando sin hacer mucho esfuerzo. En el intento, mi cabeza golpea la almohada nuevamente y todo se vuelve oscuro. Al levantarme de nuevo, me sentía mejor pero aún con algunos síntomas de antes. Veo a mi alrededor, y no era mi habitación. Contra una pared, veo un banderín con el escudo de la Legión de Reconocimiento. _Dónde estoy...?_

- Vaya, por fin has despertado, nos has preocupado!

Entrando, aparece una mujer con anteojos con cabello castaño y ojos marrones. Me sonaba, como si la hubiera visto antes.

- Como te sientes?

- Do-dónde estoy?

- Estas en nuestra base

- Base...?

La miro desorientada sin saber que decir, ya que no tenía ni idea de lo que me había pasado antes... O eso creía yo. Lo único que tenía en mente, era un sueño... En el que mis padres morían, parecía muy real. Me asustaba.

- Y Hanji?

En la puerta aparece mi hermana, quién tenía una cara muy desanimada y con los ojos algo colorados. Como si hubiera estado llorando.

- Gracias por echarle un ojo mientras no estaba, ahora me encargo yo

- No es nada, de todas formas luego volveré a verla si?

La pelimarrón sale del cuarto y cierra la puerta dejándonos solas. Nos quedamos mirando por un momento, hasta que avanza y se sienta al borde de mi cama. Se queda mirando la nada, comos si no supiera qué decir o qué hacer. Rompe el silencio.

- Qué es lo último que recuerdas, Misaki?

Me quedo pensativa, tratando de recordar, pero era imposible nada venía a mi mente.

- Practicamente nada, solamente un sueño que tuve

- Cómo era...?

- Pues... Fuí a rescatar a mamá que estaba del otro lado del Muro Rosa, ya que habían dicho que cayó el María. Como ella estaba allí, fuí. Al llegar, todos estaban siendo devorados por titanes. Me tope con uno y... - Al hacer una pausa, veo que me prestaba más atención de lo normal. No es que nunca me haya prestado atención, lo que he querido decir es que parecía sorprendida. - Papá me salvó de él, y me dijo que me vaya. Cuando tuve un plan de poder derribar al titan, ya era tarde... Entonces, voy a buscar a mamá y la encontré herida, en aquel momento uno por poco me traga pero pude matarlo extrañamente. Voy a socorrerla, pero nuevamente aparece otro y nos separa... Cuando lo mato... Su cuerpo... estaba sobre ella...

Al levantar mi mirada, la veo llorando y de repente me abraza. Yo, aunque estaba triste me dije que solo era un sueño.

- One-san, tranquila, solo ha sido un sueño...

- Misaki, no ha sido un sueño...

- Có-cómo...?

Me separo para verla a los ojos.

- Todo lo que dijiste...Ese sueño... Es real...

- Pe-pero...!

- El Muro María fue demolido, y mamá y papá... Ya no están... Ocurrió hace dos días, vos estuviste dormida esos días por el fuerte desmayo que tuviste por tu resfrío y tu fiebre...Fuí, traté de ayudarles pero era tarde...

Se agacha para agarrar algo debajo de mi cama, y saca el equipo de Maniobras, me muestra las espadas llenas de sangre.

- Estas, son tus espadas, como muestra de que todo lo que paso ha sido en serio... Triste, pero en serio...Y mírate, estas con tu uniforme puesto...

Me miro, y veo mi vestimenta de cadete puesto. Al ver que todo era verdad, no pude más y lloré. Acaso esto no podría ser peor? Un sueño, más bien una pesadilla, la cual tu ignoras creyendo que jamás se hará realidad...Y al final... Además de eso, ver que no pude salvarlos a ambos, que sacrificaron sus vidas por la mía cuando ellos ya me la dieron. Me sentí endeudada por siempre.

- Podrías dejarme sola...?

- Misaki...

- DÉJAME SOLA!

Me deja, y al escuchar el _"click"_ de la puerta arrojo mi almohada contra la pared frustrada. Todas mis emociones se estaban mezclando en ese momento. Me sentía una cobarde por no haber hecho nada para poder detenerlos, para evitar que arriesguen sus vidas por mi. Sabía lo que me esperaba, no me importaba, me sentía fuerte pero supongo que no fue suficiente. No fui lo suficientemente rápida para pensar un plan. No fui lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarlos. Al final, no fui lo suficientemente para afrontar toda la situación. Me sentí inútil. Miraba las espadas ensangrentadas, mi ropa con apenas unas pequeñas manchas rojas. Veo mis manos, lastimadas. _En qué estuve pensando? Quería hacerme la heroína o qué? Qué estupidez... Creo, que pelear contra esas bestias no es lo mío después de todo... _

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando entra de nuevo "Hanji".

- Bien, qué tal otra revisión?

Pasa sonriendo y comienza. Me revisa de pies a cabeza, y estaba en perfectas condiciones, excepto mi rostro. Se me queda mirando por varios minutos hasta que habla.

- Oye, no tienes por qué estar así... Has hecho el intento, tus padres-

- Soy una inútil, mi oportunidad por lo menos para probarme, ha demostrado que no estoy hecha para esto...

- Claro que sí! Has derribado a algunos tu sola! Y te falta poco para graduarte! Es algo muy valorable!

- Pero no he podido rescatarlos! Cómo va a hacer algo valorable si no he sido capaz de traerlos con vida!?

Se queda en silencio con la cabeza gacha ante mi afirmación.

- Pero son cosas que pasan...-

- Claro que no! Si yo por lo menos hubiera...

- Debes sentirte por lo menos complacida de que has tenido las agallas para enfrentarte a ellos! No te has puesto a pensar en eso? Además, es algo que te enseña a ser fuerte de verdad... No es una experiencia buena que digamos, de hecho es horrible perder a seres queridos, pero estoy segura que lo han hecho porque te amaban, y porque te han dado la confianza que necesitas para seguir progresando y ser un buen soldado!

Me pongo a darle vueltas a sus confortantes palabras, tratando de mirar el lado de bueno de las cosas aunque mucho no lo sea.

- Bien, supongo que tu hermana tendría que decir esto pero...

- Gracias Hanji, aprecio de verdad tus palabras...

- No es nada, una cosa que tal vez no te dijo

- Qué cosa?

- Ella, aunque no pudo decirte todo esto, ella se preocupó mucho por ti y busco y busco como loca, e incluso desobedeció las ordenes de nuestros líderes para encontrarte a vos y a tus padres...

- One-san...

- Bien! Me voy, no te esfuerces! Hasta mañana!

Se despide, y me acuesto en mi cama. _Tal vez tenga razón, en estos tiempos es imposible evitarlo y a veces que sí, solo que a veces no hay suerte o porque simplemente el destino lo quiso... No sé que odio más... La realidad, la verdad, la mentira o el destino... Creo que todo, sí, todo. _Al quedarme deliberando en mi mente por un largo tiempo, escucho el ruido de la entrada al cuarto. Digo _"adelante"_ y aparece Yumiko con un taza de té.

- Ya te veo un poco mejor de humor...

Asentí con mi cabeza, algo seria. Se acerca y deja la bebida en la mesita de luz, que estaba junto a mi cama. Se sienta junto a mí y toma mi mano.

- Perdóname...

- Uh?

- No he podido hacer lo posible para cumplir mi promesa...

Promesa? De qué estaba hablando? Ah...Un momento...

* * *

_- Pero, si algún día apareciera uno más grande, con más fuerza? - Pregunto._

_Se me queda mirando sorprendida y luego dirige su mirada al suelo. Vuelve a mirarme_

_- Eso jamás pasará y si llegara a pasar yo estaré ahí para protegernos_

_- De verdad?_

_- Sí_

* * *

Comienza a lagrimear nuevamente, me encoge en sus brazos lamentándose y repitiendo una y otra vez que ha sido su culpa y que no cumplió con su palabra. Yo no tenía mas gotas que derramar, mis ojos secos, con mi mirada fría y sin responder su abrazo, pensaba echarla y que me dejará pero luego pensé que ella sufrió buscándonos a los tres, al igual que a mi. Le respondo haciéndolo más profundo y más cálido. Sentí que en un momento se pone tensa, sorprendida, pero que luego se relaja.

- One-san, no te preocupes por eso, tu también has sufrido y además eso fue de hace muchos años

- Qué dices!? Te lo dije de corazón! Y voy a cumplir! La próxima, no fallaré!

Me lo dice muy firme y fiel a su proposición. Le doy una suave sonrisa.

- Bueno, mañana volverás a empezar con el entrenamiento bien temprano y te llevaré allá si? Descansa bien

Me saluda con un beso en la frente y se va dirigiendo a la puerta.

- One-san!

Se da vuelta.

- Dime

- Quiero decirte que, a pesar de todo esto, no te sientas culpable además quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi desde pequeña y también... Ser la primera en aprobar mi decisión de unirme...

Me mira con los ojos abiertos, apunto de lograr otro llanto, pero en vez de eso sonríe. Al irse, tome el té que amablemente me trajo y me voy a dormir.

* * *

_Iba corriendo lo más que podía, sin gas y sin ningún plan en mente, huyendo de un titan. De repente un árbol bloquea mi camino, y cuando quiero continuar, no había más que una enorme arboleda que no me dejaba pasar. Estaba perdida, no podía hacer nada ya, estaba frente a mi. Al momento que cierro mis ojos, es derribado. Encima del cadáver, veo a la persona que me salvó, aunque no podía ver su rostro ya que estaba de espalda pude ver su capa... Aunque fue difícil distinguirla por la luz del sol que me daba en los ojos... Era..._

* * *

Al despertarme, los rayos del exterior que entraban por mi ventana me dificultaba la vista. Cuando por fin logro ver, veo a alguien parado en frente de ella, logrando taparme la luz que entraba. Al darse vuelta, veo su cara. Cabello negro, corto, con ojos verdes... _Quién es?_

- Ey basura, es hora de que te levantes o llegarás tarde...!

_Ba-basura!? A-acaso me dijo basura!? Escuche bien!? O aún estoy enferma!?_

- Disculpa...?

- Ya oíste, te levantas o tendré que patearte de la cama...

- No hablas en serio...

Fruñe y se acerca, tira de la frazada y logra hacerme caer de la cama. Dolió...

- Ey!

- Te lo dije...

Me observa de cerca y me sonrojo por la distancia que estaban nuestras miradas...Muy cerca...

- Sin duda eres igual a tu hermana...

- Eh?

- Apresúrate, que te espera

- Podría preguntar quién eres tu para darme órdenes?

- Y yo te pregunto quién eres tu para contestarme?

- Pues lo siento, yo no te vi nunca...

- Bueno, yo soy el Sargento Rivaille soy el líder del grupo en el que esta tu hermana trabajando

Lo miro con asombro y con susto a la vez. Me levanto del suelo con rapidez y hago el saludo tradicional.

- Bien...

De repente entra Hanji por la abertura de la habitación.

- Rivaille, te dije que si querías ayudarme a despertarla que no seas agresivo con ella, aunque ya es tarde. Has dormido bien?

- Sí, gracias...

- Yo me retiro...

El pelinegro se va y me quedo con la líder de Investigación de la Legión.

- He oído que tu hermana te espera en el comedor con tu desayuno. Antes, ten, tu uniforme nuevo

Me da otro limpio y se retira para poder cambiarme. Al salir de la sala, afuera me se me quedo esperando para poder guiarme hacia el comedor. Al llegar me deja junto a mi hermana.

- Y bien? Cómo te levantaste?

- Mal... - Le digo,mientras mastico la comida con algo de enojo

De repente, suelta una carcajada que resuena en el lugar. Eso hizo que me enfureciera más de lo que estaba.

- No es gracioso que te levanten, tirándote al piso, de tu cama!Y para colmo que te duela!

- Ay dios hermanita, lo peor es que no diste cuenta de quién era... - Sigue riendo a pequeñas risas, tratando de contenerlas frente a mí, sabe que luego le vendrán las consecuencias. Aunque a pesar de todo eso, no se por qué me llamo la atención ese tal Rivaille, además de que había escuchado maso menos sobre él por Yumiko... Me recordó a mi sueño, no se era bastante extraño...


	3. -Chapter Three- You Gotta Be

- Bien, llegamos

Me bajo de su caballo y me despido de Yumiko.

- Cuídate, pórtate bien no dejes que el malhumor te afecte si?

- Ya, la próxima me despertas vos

- No podré venir a buscarte, así que encargaré a alguien que deje mi caballo acá para que puedas volver a casa. Te estaré esperando. Otra cosa, le explique todo al capitán, así que no tendrás que enfrentarte a él - Me guiña y le sonrío

- Gracias, nos vemos entonces

- Suerte!

Cada una se va por su lado. Al entrar, veo que todos dirigen sus miradas hacia a mí. Es lógico, no he aparecido en tres semana maso menos. Al avanzar para poder saludar a nuestro entrenador, escuchaba como murmuraban cosas:_ "Qué le habrá pasado?" "Escuche que sus padres fallecieron cuando se derribo el muro Maria!" "Dicen que lucho contra los titanes!" "De verdad!? Hay que ser lo suficientemente valientes para eso!"_. Tsk. Acaso no pueden dejar sus malditos chismes para otra ocasión!? Es molesto que te hablen cuando estas presente allí mismo!.

- Winkler

- Sí señor

- Lamento muchísimo su pérdida...

Retorno con mi mirada al suelo.

- Aprecio su compasión señor, pero ahora en adelante seré fuerte y no fallaré!

- Me gusta su nueva actitud Winkler, - Apoya su mano sobre mi hombro. - Estoy seguro, que lo logrará!

Se pone en frente de todos y comienza su sermón. Al terminar, nos hace practicar pelea mano a mano en pareja. Yo mucho no me había hecho amistades acá, ya que luego de haber dicho que quería ver el mundo exterior varios me miraban como un bicho "raro". Mucha gente no habla del mundo de afuera, ya que saben qué es exactamente lo que hay y también hay mucha creencia de que los muros fueran hechos pos dioses, y que nadie debe cruzar al otro lado y bla bla...

- Winkler!

- Sí señor!

- Venga un segundo por favor

Me acerco para ver qué necesitaba.

- Ya que ha perdido varias clases, quiero darle una clase especial mañana, recopilando desde bien temprano todo lo que vimos hasta hoy. Pronto se graduarán, y por eso no quiero que uno de mis alumnos bien encaminados pierdan esta oportunidad. Además he escuchado que a luchado contra tres titanes... Es cierto?

Mi mente queda en blanco, buscando los recuerdos de aquel día que intentaban ser olvidados.

- Pues así es señor, y sinceramente quiero decir que si no fuera por mi enfermedad, hubiera matado más pero mi cuerpo me lo impedía...

- Me imagino, aunque no pasa nada, es sorprendente lo valiente que ha sido. Bueno, vaya

Vuelvo para buscar a alguien con quién entrenar, me encuentro con un chico. Al final, él tampoco tenía a alguien asi que terminamos juntos.

Entre golpes, hablabamos.

- Es increíble que te hayas enfrentado a ellos, yo no habría podido la verdad, aunque sea hombre les tengo algo de miedo!

- No hay que tenerles miedo, son más grandes que nosotros pero no tan inteligentes, solo hay que tratar de mantener la calma y actuar rápidamente

- Cómo eran los que viste?

- Eran maso menos de 15M, 12M

- Vaya! Son los más altos!

- En realidad, el más alto fue el que rompió el muro

- Enserio!? Qué miedo!

- ATENCIÓN! CAMBIO DE PAREJAS CON EL DE AL LADO!

- Bueno, nos vemos!

Lo saludo y me toca una chica. Jackeline Jade. Siempre me hacia creer que era una inútil, una consentida y que era una estupidez mi deseo de salir de las paredes. Nunca me cayó bien, ni yo a ella así que estábamos a mano.

- Vaya, vaya... Por fin te apareciste, te estábamos echando de menos

- Ah que lástima...

- Ya, he escuchado que has matado algunos... Hay que ser lo suficientemente fuerte y tener agallas para eso

- Pues la verdad solo fueron dos, aunque fue un poco de suerte nomás...

- Dos...? Claro! Porque estabas enferma, verdad? Pobrecita... Es una lástima que no hayas podido salvar a tus papis...

_Esta buscando roña, no sigas la corriente..._

- No has podido salvarlos, qué pena, eso da como resultado que eres una inútil... No has sido lo suficientemente audaz para confrontarlos, qué lastima...

_No sigas la corriente, o te meterás en problemas..._

- Así nunca podrás cumplir con tu deseo, acéptalo, unirte a la Legión de Reconocimiento no es para tí...

_No...No es así, yo sé que no es así..._

- Me estas escuchando, tonta?

_No..._

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando me pega y caigo al suelo.

- JADE!

- Lo siento! Estábamos practicando defensa! Se distrajo lo juro!

Me toco en donde me dio el golpe en mi cara, y la observo con frialdad. Me repongo lentamente mientras comienza con sus estupideces.

- Te quieres levantar? Déjame ayudarte

Bloqueo su golpe, y se lo devuelvo.

- Queremos pelea,eh?

Me pongo en posición de enfrentamiento, esperando a que se reponga.

- No quiero pelear, pero lamentablemente vos te lo buscaste

- Bien, si eso quieres entonces te concederé el deseo!

Comienza nuestro combate, y personas de nuestro alrededor se acercan para ver lo que sucedía. Al momento que la tengo justo para poder detenerla, ella logra ponerme sobre mí y me pega de nuevo.

- WINKLER!JADE!

Al escuchar la voz de nuestro líder, todos se alejan, y nosotras nos levantamos lo más rápido que pudimos. Se nos acerca, y yo solo tenía miedo de ser expulsada o algo peor. Hacer tareas no me importaba, pero que me echarán eso me dejaría con el corazón destrozado. Se dirige hacia mí primero.

- Winkler, acaso sabe en lo que se metió, verdad?

- S-sí señor,lo lamento mucho no quería solucionar el problema es esta forma...

- Jade...?

- Lo-lo siento señor, yo no quería terminar así, solo que ella empezó!

_Có-cómo!?_ Me quede con los ojos abierto mirando para su lado.

- Tiene alguna objeción para defenderse Winkler?

- Yo solamente, quise detenerla porque me iba pegar nuevamente y-

- Claro que no! Ella no quiere aceptar lo que en verdad es! Por eso se enfureció y me golpeó!

- Pe-pero, Capitán!

- SILENCIO!

Un momento de silencio, que debo decir que me mató...

- Señorita Jade... Luego del entrenamiento, la retiraré de las lista de los 10 mejores cadetes de este año,por empezar una pelea innecesaria! Y Winkler... - Me mira a los ojos. - Olvidé lo que dije antes, y pronto termine el entrenamiento, comience a correr varias vueltas aquí, hasta que yo decida su destino, si se queda o no...

_No, no puedo irme..._

- Sí señor...

Al caer la tarde y todos se retiran, comienzo a dar las vueltas prometidas sin parar.

**-Yumiko-**

Cuando la dejo a mi hermana, inmediatamente vuelvo a nuestro cuartel. Al llegar, no hicimos nada más que hacer una limpieza general de la semana del lugar. Jamás pensé que nuestro líder tenía una cierta "obsesión" con la limpieza, pese a eso me da igual pero prefiero más investigar junto a Hanji que estar limpiando.

- Espero que no este molesta

- Uh?

Aparece Rivaille a mi lado. - Misaki, tu hermana, por despertarla así esta mañana

- Bueno, la que fue regañada por eso he sido yo así que gracias por disculparte...

- Por cierto, ve al cuarto de al lado no lo has limpiado correctamente

- Ya voy, ya voy...

_Suspiro_. _Quisiera saber de dónde viene esa maldita costumbre que tiene?._ El primer día que presencie al grupo, vi que todos eran bastante extraños pero están unidos por un mismo objetivo, decididos a defender la raza humana y combatir por ella. Yo en un principio no tenía dispuesto el camino que iba a elegir, no me lo tomaba mucho en serio yo solo quería ser "libre", aunque para eso hay que luchar duro. Teniendo a mi padre como ejemplo, a mi hermana y a mi madre a quiénes proteger sabía lo que en verdad quería hacer. Fue difícil convencerlos, pero ha valido la pena gracias a mi hermanita que me dio toda la fuerza para ello. Cuando dijo que también quería unirse, me asuste en pensar que podría llegar a perderla porque ella es muy curiosa y a veces suele ser muy descuidada pero en sus ojos vi que ella sería muy capaz de lograr algo que deseaba, así que elegí apoyarla.

Cuando terminamos, era a mediados de la tarde y todos estaba exhaustos. Tomando un poco de té en el descanso, viene uno de nuestros compañeros a notificarnos algo.

- Qué sucede? - Pregunta Rivaille.

- Yumiko, tu hermana se metió en problemas

- Cómo!? - Respondo sorprendida.

- Parece ser que durante un entrenamiento se defendió contra una de sus compañeras que fue agresiva con ella

- Tsk, le dije que se comportará... Enseguida voy, gracias por el aviso

Me quedo un segundo en silencio dando el último sorbo a mi bebida y me marcho lo más rápido que puedo.

- Lo siento Rivaille, debo irme

- Espera, yo también voy

- Eh? Por qué?

- Porque Keith quería verme, así que iré contigo

- Bien...

Fuimos lo más pronto posible. Al llegar, vamos a su oficina y al encontrarlo, no parecía muy contento..._Por qué digo esto si nunca se lo ve contento!?._ En fin, me hace entrar primero para charlar sobre mi hermana. Antes de hablar, me hace mirar por la ventana. Ahí la veo, corriendo, sin parar.

- Hice que se pusiera correr sin detenerse hasta que decidiera que íbamos a hacer con ella

- Ya veo...

- Dígame Winkler, ella es así de violenta?

- No señor, ella nunca es así. Ella siempre es de buscar una solución mediante el habla, aunque no sé qué le habrá hecho para que actuara de esa manera hoy

- Pues, su compañera parece tenerle desprecio por su buena voluntad y audacia con respecto a su futuro

- Ella me contó algo, pero no quería seguir con la conversación

- Ya veo, lo quiso manejar como podía

- Supongo...Dígame, no pensará en echarla verdad? Sé que yo siendo su hermana y que estoy en las Tropas de Reconocimiento, podría beneficiarle aunque por un lado no sea justo para otros, no sé si usted entienda pero... Ha pasado por muchas cosas los días anteriores...

- Veré, antes déjeme hablar con el Comandante sobre algo importante y luego la llamaré de nuevo

Me marcho, dejándolo junto al Comandante de nuestra organización. Al salir, veo que entra el capitán Smith entrando al lugar. _Qué estará pasando?._ Mientras esperaba, miraba como Misaki corría, y en el momento que tropezaba inmediatamente se levantaba. _Qué fuerte eres hermanita, aún recuerdo que eras tan pequeña e inocente y ahora..._

- Aún no se cansa?

Me doy vuelta y tenía Rivaille junto a mí, observando como corría ella.

- Jámas se cansa de correr, cuando eramos chicas jugábamos a un juego que se llamaba Corre que te encuentro y siempre ganaba. Es de ahí dónde sale su instinto"

- Pues suena bastante tonto el juego

- Bueno, eramos niñas qué más quieres?

No responde y solo queda fijando su mirada a su corrida. El sol se estaba poniendo, y aún no paraba hasta que de repente pasa el instructor Shadis para acercarse a ella y aclarar su destino. Me puse nerviosa, pensando en cómo reaccionaría. Una mano me toca el hombro, doy media vuelta y veo al capitán Irvin sonriendo.

- Tu hermana se unirá a nosotros

- Eh?

Lo miro con fascinación, aliviada de que su deseo iba a ser cumplido. De lejos la veo saltando de alegría y me saluda agitando su mano.

- One-san!

- Gracias capitán...

- No me agradezcas, después de todo, fue gracias a tí que lograste convencerlo de que me convencieran a mí. No es que fuera por malo ni nada por el estilo, pero es que después de todo lo que paso uno normalmente no elige seguir este camino, pero su caso es distinto. Eligió ser fuerte y continuar

_Dónde quedo esa niña tan entusiasmada con el arte y la libertad...?_

Misaki se acerca a gran velocidad para abrazarme.

- Te has enterado no?

- Sí, bien hecho, qué tal si lo celebramos?

- Sí!

- Bien, a ver quién llega primero a los caballos

- No si yo llego primero!

_One-chan... Nunca voy a dejar de decir esto una y otra vez. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, a pesar de nuestra diferencia de edad, de que fui la primera en unirme a las Tropas, debo confesar que eres más fuerte que yo. Antes decías que querías estar a mi nivel... Ahora soy yo la que quiere estar a tú nivel... _


	4. -Chapter Four- Something New

Ya han pasado maso menos un año desde que me uní a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Todavía no estaba muy capacitada para ir a realizar misiones afuera, a pesar de mi mala experiencia que tuve antes no es suficiente, aún tenía que mejorar. Mientras me preparaba, lo único que podía hacer era investigar junto a Hanji y hacer varias tareas que el mismo Rivaille me mandaba. La mayoría era limpiar. Me sorprendió saber que tiene una ligera obsesión por la limpieza, aunque sea algo que no se vea todos los días es algo... Bueno, ya, da igual.

Últimamente estoy teniendo unos sueños dónde una persona siempre está salvando en una situación "X". No sé por qué no alcanzo a ver su cara, es extraño. Cada mañana que me levanto, es lo mismo, y me quedo todo el día pensando en ello y haciendo que me distraiga y me meta en problemas. _Quién era? Y por qué? Era una especie de señal?_ Sea lo que sea, me esta perturbando y quedarme dándole vueltas no era la solución así que en la medida de lo posible trataba de olvidarme de eso y concentrarme en mi camino.

La luz del sol entra por mi ventana. Poco a poco, voy haciendo el esfuerzo de levantarme, y mi vista se va a aclarando a medida que alzo mi cabeza para mirar hacia la persona que tenía mi lado.

- Buenos días, one-chan

- Buenos días Yumiko...

- Despierta, hoy es el día de la limpieza semanal, vamos o si no vendrá Rivaille y te tirará de la cama

Rápidamente mi cuerpo reacciona a la palabra_ "Rivaille"_ y la frase _"Te tirará de la cama"_. No quería volver a vivir aquel momento en el que aparece él, y me saca de la cama rudamente. A veces me pregunto, _será siempre serio? o tal vez, es así para mantener su posición de líder?. _Mis pensamientos se esfuman, al comenzar a cambiarme para poder ir a desayunar.

- Yo me iré adelantando. Si me necesitas, estaré en la oficina del Comandante con Hanji analizando algunas investigaciones

- Bien

- Buena suerte!

- Espera! No vas a limpiar?

- Sí, pero primero debo ir allá y luego voy

Con eso se retira y voy al comedor a tomar mi desayuno. A penas voy por la mitad, aparece el sargento.

- Comes lento...

- Ya estaba terminando

- Bueno, cuando lo hagas, ven a mi oficina que te diré qué es lo que tenes que hacer hoy

Se va y trato de terminar lo antes posible mi comida. Voy trotando hacia su despacho y toco la puerta.

- Quién es?

- Misaki Winkler señor

- Adelante

Al pasar, lo veía ahí, limpiando su escritorio y ordenando.

- Rápida, así me gusta

Doy un suspiro. - Hago lo posible para cumplir su propósito

- Bien, como sabes, esta semana nos toca la limpieza total de lugar. Por lo tanto, empezaras con las habitaciones de los tres primeros pisos de arriba. El resto lo harán los demás. Pronto termines, llámame.

- De acuerdo

- Y más tarde, continuaremos con tu entrenamiento

- Sí señor

Luego me voy y comienzo con los quehaceres. Cuando comencé mi entrenamiento nuevamente, Keith había cumplido con su dicho de ayudarme con los días perdidos. Pero al unirme a las Tropas, quién extrañamente se ofreció a seguir con mi ejercitación fue Rivaille. Es bastante duro y frío, y cada vez que meto la pata, ya sea porque limpié mal o porque le contesto, los pago con ejercicios extras y corridas sin parar. No me molesta, de hecho, eso me hará más fuerte de lo que soy.

Inicié con mi trabajo, no con muchas ganas pero con mucha dedicación o quién sabrá si el sargento se encuentra con algo fuera de lugar. A media tarde, voy a buscar otro trapo para limpiar los muebles, ya que el que tenía estaba completamente sucio y no servía ya. Voy hacia un armario dónde se encuentran los distintos útiles de limpieza. No lo encontraba hasta que dirijo mi cabeza hacia arriba y los veo. Estaban muy arriba que ni siquiera los podía alcanzar saltando. Una voz interrumpe.

- No alcanzas?

Me doy vuelta y era Levi.

- No... Cree que pueda ayudarme?

Me mira con cara de _Acaso yo puedo llegar hasta allí?. _Obviamente que puede llegar! Es más alto que yo teniendo en cuenta que soy menor y él... Bueno, tal vez se haya molestado por eso. Da un suspiro largo y se acerca para alcanzar lo pedido. Llega justo, y me alcanza uno.

- Necesitas otro?

- No, ya estoy terminando me falta dos habitaciones más

"Bien, iré a verlas"

Se va y yo lo sigo a escondidas para ver su gruñe o no. Hay veces que me da miedo cuando se enoja pero otras que lo enfrento y que a pesar de los castigos me da igual. Lo veo de lejos entrando a cada habitación y lo veo conformado con el estado de los dormitorios. Cuando quiero alejarme lentamente sin ser vista, me ve.

- Nada mal, has hecho un excelente trabajo

- Gracias - _Qué alivio..._

Nuestros rostros se cruzan por un momento. Qué le pasa? Acaso hay algo más que deba hacer? O tal vez no esta conforme con algo?.

- No podremos entrenar hoy

- Por qué?

- Tendré una reunión con el Comandante, así que pronto termines con esto, ve a ver a Hanji que seguro necesita ayuda. Sin embargo...

- Si?

- Correrás un poco luego de la cena, de acuerdo?

- Sí señor_  
_

Se va y me apresuro a terminar con lo que me quedaba. Luego, voy a la oficina de Zoe para ver si necesitaba ayuda.

- Hola Misa-chan! Qué necesitas?

- Pues, Rivaille dijo que cuando terminará con mis quehaceres vendría aquí a ayudarte

- Perfecto! Justo necesitaba tu ayuda! Ven!

Me acerco a su escritorio a tomar asiento. La cosa era ayudarle a organizar unos papeles y aclarar ciertas hipótesis. No era experta para sacar buenas conclusiones, pero si crear teorías.

- Bien, ahora necesito que le lleves estos papeles al Comandante. Son reportes de algunas de las misiones que tuvimos

- De acuerdo

Me retiro para enviarle los informes a Irvin. Cuando voy a tocar la puerta, escucho la voz de mi hermana. _Está también en la junta?. _Toco la puerta y pido permiso para entrar.

_- Adelante_

Al pasar, mi duda estaba aclarada. Mi hermana estaba allí también, junto al Capitán Smith, Rivaille y un hombre más que no reconocía.

- Vaya, justo pensábamos llamarte Misaki. Acércate por favor

**-Yumiko-**

Voy a la oficina del Comandante Irvin para ver qué es lo que deseaba, ya que Zoe me dijo que quería hablar conmigo. Golpeo la puerta para solicitar el paso y escucho un _adelante_ y entro.

- Toma asiento por favor

Me siento y espero a que hable. Fue un poco larga la espera, ya que estaba viendo unos papeles que tenía en mano. Los deja sobre la mesa y me mira.

- Quería hablar conmigo no es cierto?

- Sí... es sobre tu hermana...

- Pasa algo malo con ella?

- En absoluto, no hay nada contra ella. El Comandante del distrito Karanese vendrá esta tarde y necesita algunos reclutas. Pensábamos, que tal vez tu hermana pueda ir con él solo por un tiempo

- Pero, acaso no puede pedirle a otros distritos o esperar que se gradúen algunos?

- Sí pero, los necesitan ahora

- Pero, Misaki aún no esta lista para ir a una misión

- Lo sé, pero, podemos hacer un trato

- Dígame

- Dice que necesita nuevos soldados para realizar recados, investigaciones y demás, hasta que hayan nuevos. Le daremos a Misaki con un condición: completar su entrenamiento el tiempo que sea necesario mientras esta les ayuda y que luego la deje tomar la decisión que ella deseé. Volver o quedarse

Me parecía perfecto aquello que me había propuesto, mientras la cuiden y la traten como deben la dejaba pero antes quería hablar con aquel Comandante para asegurarme de que estará en buenas manos. No iba a dejar de ninguna forma que la maltraten o algo parecido.

- Bien, pero quiero estar presente cuando este él

- Por supuesto puedes estar y no te preocupes el Comandante Jordán es alguien de palabra te lo garantizo

- Espero y cumpla con su palabra

Me retiro y espero impacientemente realizando mis recados hasta que ese tal "Jordán" llegará. Al pasar por uno de los pasillos, veo ingresar a un hombre junto a Smith. Da vuelta su cabeza y me hace señas de que vaya. Dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo y me pongo a seguirlos. En un momento se detiene y me dice que me acerque.

- Ella es Yumiko, la hermana mayor de la señorita de la que estaba hablando

- Mucho gusto Yumiko

- El gusto es mío señor

- Bien pasemos a mi despacho

Entramos, y nos pusimos a charlar de varios cosas importantes antes de llegar al tema principal. También estaba presente Levi. Cuando vamos por el tema puntual me puse en mi posición de defensa antes cualquier cosa que me pareciera fuera de lugar. No es que sea desconfiada, es solo que me preocupa one-chan eso es todo.

- Bien, mientras nos da una mano vamos a entrenarla. No se preocupe señorita Winkler, yo he estado entrenando varios soldados y le garantizo que su hermana se convertirá en una gran cadete cuando vuelva, aunque lleve tiempo

- Confío en que usted cumpla con su palabra señor

- No se preocupe, si usted quiere, puede pasar a visitarla de vez en cuando, ya que de todos modos necesitamos ayuda en los experimentos más que nada

El hombre me pareció de mucha confianza, no era tanto como yo creía que era.

- No es nada, es más, es un placer entrenar a una de las hijas de mi viejo camarada

_Camarada... Se refería a nuestro padre... _

- Entonces tenemos un acuerdo

_Tock Tock _

- Adelante - Vemos que es Misaki. - Vaya, justo pensábamos llamar Misaki. Acércate por favor

- Disculpe señor, Hanji me dijo que debía entregarle algunos informes que había pedido

- Ah, muchísimas gracias. Misaki, quisiera presentarte al Comandante Jordán del distrito Karanese, el dirige las Tropas del mismo distrito

- Un gusto conocerte Misaki

Hace el típico saludo y el señor le responde.

- Dígame, para qué me necesitaba señor Smith?

- Pues, esto es algo complicado de decir. Verás, el Comandante Jordán necesita reclutas ya que se están quedando sin gente por eso mismo queremos que vayas a echarles una mano

- Ya veo... Pero qué hay de mi lugar aquí?

Me acerco y le hablo.

- Será por un tiempo hasta que haya nuevos graduados. Mientras tanto, el señor Jordán te ayudará a entrenarte, después de todo es un viejo amigo de papá

Se me queda mirando y mira el suelo.

- Sé que tal vez no era lo que estabas pensando pero-

- Esta bien, comprendo. Iré

Todos sonríen, excepto Rivaille obviamente quien solo se relaja y cierra los ojos. Jordán se acerca y le pone una mano sobre su hombro.

- No te preocupes Misaki, de vez en cuando podrás ver a tu hermana. Y te convertiré en una gran cadete

- Sí señor!

- Bien, ve a prepararte, mañana temprano vendremos a buscarte

Se va y nos quedamos hablando un poco más. Antes de que se marchara nuevamente le digo.

- Le confío a mi hermana , señor

- Está en buenas manos Yumiko, tranquila

**-Misaki-**

Luego de que sabía que tendría que irme me puse un poco triste, ya que me había familiarizado con todos. Pero, si quería progresar más debía irme. Arranco a guardar mis cosas para poder marcharme al día siguiente. Tocan la puerta y le doy paso a la persona.

- Te has olvidado?

- De qué cosa señor?

- De la corrida luego de la cena hoy, es tu último día acá. Así que, ve a cenar y termina con esto. Luego paso a buscarte.

Asiento con la cabeza y se va. Luego de la cena y de terminar de empacar, aparece Rivaille y vamos al patio.

- Corre 10 vueltas, las estaré contando como siempre así que comienza antes de que te patee

Avanzo a dar las 10 vueltas, que como siempre, no tengo ningún problema en correr. Cuando voy por la última, me detiene y me paro enfrente de él. Tomo un respiro y me da un poco de agua. El silencio abunda entre nosotros hasta que decido hablar.

- Muchas gracias por dedicar su tiempo a prepararme

- No tiene por qué

- En serio, aunque haya sido un año he aprendido mucho de usted... - Miro el suelo con algo de vergüenza. - Lo echaré de menos...

Me observa con algo de sorpresa ante mis palabras. Siento que una mano acaricia mi cabeza.

- Yo también...

Lo miro sorprendido antes sus acciones y sonrío.

- Haga caso a sus superiores y cuídese...

- Sí señor...

Hacemos el saludo tradicional y se despide.

- Puede retirarse, soldado Winkler

- Con su permiso, señor

* * *

_**Holiwis!~**_

_**Que tal? bueno antes que nada debo agradecerles mucho el apoyo y sus reviews ;w; de verdad los valoro mucho y me traen inspiración para continuar. Vamos al punto xD, bueno como sabrán tengo 16 añitos ;w; (voy caminando para los 17,muaaah estoy creciendo ;w; a la mierda todo quiero vivir en el país de Nunca Jamás (? ) y aún estoy en el colegio :_ y esta comenzando el tercer trimestre en dónde ya puedo relajarme un poco ya que mis notas son buenas (gracias a dios xD), pero debo hacer otra cosa. Como ya se viene mi último año, me estoy preparando para entra a la UBA (Universidad de Buenos Aires) y estoy por dar una materia en la cual me permitirá entrar allá para poder estudiar :D. Son cuatro parciales los que debo rendir, (uno cada mes, y el último que ya se verá D:) por lo tanto estaré algo ausente D: peeeeeeeero! No me olvido del fanfic ;D, en mi tiempo libre iré haciendo capítulos como pueda ;w; así que les agradecería mucho que me tuvieran paciencia :). Disculpen si el cap. es medio gahsga(feito) :S, pero la acción vendrá en los próximos se los prometo :D. (capaz suba otro más jojis~)**_

_**Muchas Gracias :3**_

_**Bye~**_

_**Ludmi:)**_

_**P.D.: Jordán lo inventé porque ni idea de si hay otro Comandante en el distrito Karanese xD**_


	5. -Chapter Five- Arrive (Part One)

Pasaron cuatro largos años desde que me fui al distrito Karanese. Todo este tiempo, he estado aprendiendo bastantes cosas y estoy feliz de ello. Hoy, con 17 años, ya estoy preparada para volver al Muro María y comenzar las misiones de verdad. En Karanese me iba afuera de los muros para practicar matando titanes. La primera vez que salí y vi el mundo exterior no era mucho, pero de lejos veía cosas nunca antes vistas. Era hermoso, me sentía libre, quería correr y correr hasta no poder más, recostarme en aquel prado verde y puro, pero era imposible... Estábamos rodeados y teníamos que luchar, y con gusto aceptaba. Hasta hoy, los sueños me siguen persiguiendo. Sí, los mismos. Aunque intento olvidarlos, mi curiosidad me gana. Aunque intente recordar a aquella persona que me salvaba, mi mente no haría un simple esfuerzo en ello.

Una mañana como cualquier otra, me despierto con poco empeño. Abro las cortinas, acomodo mi cama y me cambio. Mientras me peino, me pongo a pensar en cómo estarán todos. Tenía muchas anisas de volver a verlos... _Estarán igual que siempre? Tal vez, Zoe con su locura por los titanes, la amabilidad del Comandante Erwin, mi hermana con su humor, y..._ Me detengo en un momento... _El Sargento Rivaille, con su obsesión con la limpieza... _Suelto una pequeña carcajada, y me retiro a desayunar. Al terminar, me dirijo hacia la oficina del Comandante Jordán. Toco la puerta solicitando permiso y oigo un _"Adelante"._

- Buenos días Misaki, ven siéntate por favor

Le doy los buenos días y tomo asiento.

- Estas ansiosa por volver?

- Muy ansiosa señor - Le respondo con una gran sonrisa.

- Bueno, tus cosas ya están en su base en el Muro Rosa, así que, solo falta que vayas tu hacia allá... - . Hace una pausa observando varios de sus papeles. - Tu ayuda aquí ha sido apreciable para nosotros, y debo decir que, estoy muy orgulloso de tu empeño. Ojalá tu padre estuviera viéndote como te has transformado en un gran soldado...

Miro mis pies... _Papá... _

- Yo... también quisiera que estuviera aquí...

Hubo un largo silencio. A pesar de todo, ya mi pasado no me afecta tanto, me repongo enseguida.

- De acuerdo, déjeme acompañarla a buscar su caballo

Nos retiramos de su despacho para ir a los establos. Mi caballo, a quién llamo _"Anthony"_, ya estaba afuera preparado. Termino de acomodar un par de cosas y ya lista para partir, me dirijo hacia el Comandante. Coloca su mano sobre mi hombro.

- Misaki, mucha suerte, fue un gran placer tenerte acá con nosotros. Continua siendo lo que eres, eso te lleva por el bueno camino

- Muchísimas gracias por entrenarme estos 4 largos años, y fue un placer ayudarles

Al momento que me subo al caballo, me dice.

- Tal vez pase mañana por allá, ya que hablaré un rato con Erwin

Asiento con la cabeza alegremente y me voy cabalgando. Utilizando un mapa que me dió antes de partir, me voy guiando para poder ir, ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo y mi memoria me falla. Pasaba por algunas de la calles de las ciudades, y la gente me miraba curiosamente. En aquel momento, sentí una sensación extraña, parecida a la de hace... cinco años... No me quise llevar por aquello y solo seguí avanzando. Al acercarme, mi corazón latía más rápido que antes. Estaba muy ansiosa. Por fin llego, y llevo a Anthony al establo. Entro, y no había ningún caballo... _Acaso estarán en una misión? Se habrá olvidado el Comandante Jórdan de eso? O no había recibido alguna noticia? _Sin dar vueltas, entro a la base. Tampoco, no había nadie. El lugar se sentía frío y vacío. Avanzo lentamente y cuando voy a llamar a alguien, aparece un soldado.

-Eres dueña de las pertenencias que vinieron hace un par de días?

- Sí...

El silencio abunda entre nosotros. Yo nunca lo ví, ni el a mí así que estábamos iguales.

- Todos se fueron a una misión, verdad?

- Sí, nunca te había visto antes, pero por alguna extraña razón te pareces a alguien...

- Ah, sí, hablas de mi hermana Yumiko Winkler

- Ah, así que tu eres Misaki Winkler. Disculpa mi ignorancia, un gusto en conocerte

- El mío también. Una cosa, vos también no tendrías que haber ido a la misión?

- Sí, pero tengo algunos compañeros que se están recuperando de unas heridas y bueno, nos quedamos algunos para asistirlos

- Ya veo...

- Si buscas tu habitación, esta en el cuarto piso, y tus cosas están allí también. Si me disculpas, tengo que ir a terminar unas tareas

- De acuerdo, acomodaré mis cosas que son pocas y vendré a ayudarte

- Gracias

Se retira por un pasillo y yo subo las escaleras hacia mi habitación. Cuando llego, hay un pasillo largo con varias puertas. _Qué tonta, no le dije cuál de todos los dormitorios eran... _Para no molestarlo, directamente trate de fijarme puerta por puerta, las cuales me di cuenta que estaban cerradas con llave. Hasta que llego a una que estaba semi-abierta y me doy cuenta que era la mía por todas las cajas llenas de elementos para dibujo. Pensé que dormiría con alguien más o con Yumiko, pero al parecer tengo una habitación para mi sola. Empiezo a ordenar cada cosa en su lugar. En un momento, miro la ventana... Y el mismo suceso se repite... Los pájaros alborotados dirigiéndose hacia el Muro Sina, y una vibración liviana retumba en el lugar... _No, no puede ser, no puede ocurrir otra vez... _Salgo corriendo a buscar aquel hombre que me encontré hace poco. Al encontrarlo, lo veo con alguien más.

- Han sentido eso!? - Digo.

- Hablas de la vibración?

- Sí! Ustedes también la sintieron!?

- Sí! Ves!? Te dije que no estaba loco! - Dice su compañero.

Corro a buscar mi equipo de maniobras, y me preparo para salir. Uno de ellos me detiene.

- Adonde vas!?

- Veré que pasa. Si pasa algo, ayudaré a solucionarlo!

- Espera!

Me dirijo a la ciudad trotando rápidamente, y veo a grupos de gente hablando nerviosamente, con algo de miedo y desesperación. Me acerco a uno de ellos para preguntar lo que estaba pasando.

- Apareció el titán Colosal de nuevo! Y destruyó el Muro del distrito Trost!

_Otra vez... No podemos dejar que pase nuevamente... _

Mientras trato deliberar en mi mente, un grupo de jóvenes pasa al lado mío. Reconozco sus chaquetas y eran soldados recién graduados. Vuelvo a la base y les comento lo que estaba sucediendo.

- De alguna forma hay que avisarle al Comandante!

- Iré yo! - Respondo

- Estás segura?

- Para que me fui hace cuatro años de aquí?

Les pregunto maso menos la posición en la que estarían, y me voy.

**-Yumiko-**

Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que mi querida one-chan se marchó hacia Karanese. Todos los días pensaba en que ella estuviera bien, que se volviera más fuerte y que regresará a salvo. Solo dos veces pude ir a visitarla, el resto de los otros días yo estaba ocupada en expediciones. Hoy, luego de cuatro años, vamos al Muro María... Hoy, es el día en que Misaki vuelve, pero lamentablemente no podré recibirla ya que me voy a otra aventura suicida.

Pasamos por Trost para poder salir directo hacia el otro lado. Mientras esperabamos que se abrieran las puertas, escucho como Hanji se emociona con salir.

- Me pregunto qué clase de titán veremos hoy! Me encantaría ver algunos de clase anormal!

- Pues yo ya veo un anormal aquí...

- Eh? Dónde?

- Justo aquí...

Suelto una risa silenciosa y trato de ocultarla al oírlos.

- Ne, Yumiko, no te emociona ver alguna otra clase de titán?

- Me da igual, mientras pueda matarlos...

Cuando se abre la abertura, ya no hay marcha atrás. Una vez que sales, no dejes que el miedo te consuma, o las cosas irán peor. Recuerdo que fui a mi primera misión estaba nerviosa, sabía lo que me esperaba. Sin embargo, al estar frente a uno, me había paralizado... Me vi reflejada en sus grandes y horrendos ojos, veía mi rostro con miedo. No lo había podido matar y un compañero mío logro hacerlo. Al enfrentarme con otro, todo fue distinto. Aunque aquella vez pude vencer mis nervios, no podía recuperar de que habíamos sufrido muchas bajas. Fracasamos.

Esta vez, haríamos lo posible de no fallar. Nos fuimos adentrando poco a poco sin sufrir pérdidas. Hasta que llegamos al centro, y estaba repleto de titanes. Comenzamos la batalla divididos en varios grupos. En esta ocasión, estaba con el grupo de Erwin. Fue en ese entonces cuando nuestros compañeros fueron cayendo a medida que avanzábamos.

- NO BAJEN LA GUARDIA!

Escucho al Comandante gritando una orden que hizo que todos se pusieran en alerta, menos yo. Bajo la guardia por un momento por querer tomar un respiro, fue estúpido, no me di cuenta que tenía a uno atrás mío. Coloco mi mano en el gatillo y veo al gigante recibiendo un golpe que logra acabar con él. En un principio pensé que sería Rivaille, quién luego me retaría por no escuchar. Pero al aclarar mi vista y observar bien a la persona que me salvó la vida... _Ese cabello, esos ojos... One-chan..._

- Estas bien, one-san!? - Me grita.

Se acerca a mí para ver si tenía algún daño. Estaba bien, ahora que la había visto.

- HAY CUATRO TITANES A LA DERECHA!

Dirige su mirada hacía las bestias de la derecha y va hacia ellas. Le grito, pero al parece no me había escuchado. La veo como los mata sin temor. A los cuatro a la vez. Me pregunto, cuantos más habrá matado.

- Winkler! Estas bien? - Se acerca Mike.

- Sí... Lo siento, me he dejado llevar por un momento innecesario

Bajo del techo en el que había aterrizado antes y me encuentro con Smith, que estaba hablando con Misaki. Me acerco a ellos, y mi primera reacción es abrazar a mi hermanita. Se queda algo tensa, pero después se calma y me responde.

- Tanto tiempo, one-san...

- Me alegro que estés bien, por un momento me asustaste...

Estoy bien, mírame - Me sonríe nerviosamente.

_Está totalmente cambiada, en su cara ya no se ve la misma niña que conocía... _

- Has cambiado mucho, one-chan...

- Bueno, en realidad, he crecido solo un poco y ya sabes... - Se sonroja un poco, ya que a veces suele ser vergonzosa. Parece que en ese punto no ha cambiado ni un poco.

- Disculpen por interrumpir chicas, pero debemos estar en alerta. Misaki, quisiera preguntarte por qué estas aquí - Le pregunta Erwin.

- Apareció el titan Colosal de nuevo y derribo el muro de Trost. Han podido evacuarlo, pero hay problemas

- Có-cómo es posible?!

- No lo sé sinceramente, por eso he venido hasta acá

- Ya veo... - Hace una pausa pensando en qué haremos ahora. - Volveremos, Misaki, podrás adelantarte y funcionar como refuerzo hasta que lleguemos?

- Sí, señor!

- Adelante, tenemos que buscar a Hanji y Rivaille y enseguida iremos. Diles a los demás de la base que te acompañen

Asiente con la cabeza y se va volando con el equipo de maniobras. Al principio me preocupe pero un brazo en mi hombro me calma.

- Tranquila Yumiko, de paso, quiero ver lo que ha aprendido durante estos últimos años. Me esta dando ansias de verla más en acción, no te parece?

- Sí, yo también...

**-Misaki-**

Luego de recibir lar órdenes por parte del comandante, me voy directo a Trost. El cielo comienza a prepararse para llover. En el camino, trato de eliminar unos cuantos pero tratando de no gastar mucho gas o estaría en problemas. Al llegar al límite entre el distrito y el muro Rosa, me encuentro con mis compañeros, quienes dijeron que aún faltaba gente que evacuar, pero que había un pequeño conflicto. Miro hacia la puerta de la pared en dónde estábamos parados. Una minoría de gente estaba afuera y un carro estaba atascado en la entrada. Las personas estaban gritando desesperadamente. De repente se escucha pasos rápidos. Venía uno de clase anormal. Justo cuando quiero ir a darle su merecido, viene alguien más y lo mata. _Bastante bien... _Veo que se acerca al grupo, y no escuchaba muy bien la conversación, lo único que llegue a escuchar, y que de verdad fue interesante fue:

_- Si cree que es natural que unos mueran para que otros vivan, entonces entenderá que a veces una muerte puede salvar otras miles... - _Le apunta con la espada al hombre que inició todo, y deja pasar a todos. Me sorprendida bastante de aquella chica, cuanta seriedad y valentía tuvo al enfrentarse al tipo escandaloso.

El show se termina, y noto que me quedaba con poco gas. Con mi "pequeño" equipo nos vamos a preparar para cumplir con las órdenes dadas. Nos dividimos, una parte ayudaría a asistir heridos y la otra trabajaría en la defensa en Trost.

Estaba lloviendo, pero eso no complicaba las ía las calles algo vacías, nadie peleando. _Qué esta pasando...?_ Matando a varios, veo uno que me llama la atención. Me mira y sigue con su camino. _Qué raro, me ignoró..._ Sigo con mi tarea, cuando veo a alguien caer y decido ir a socorrerlo. Al acercarme, aparece uno y se defiende aún sin gas. Oculta tras una casa, veo que era aquella joven de hace un momento. Voy a a derrotar al titan, peo llego tarde. El mismo de antes, el que me ignoró, lo golpea y lo derrota. Luego se va. La chica estaba tan sorprendida como yo. Me acercó para ayudarla.

- Estas bien?

- Sí...

- Vaya que es bastante extraño es titan, lo has visto alguna vez?

- Nunca...

- Somos dos, dime estabas con alguien más?

- Sí, pero... ya no está... - Responde fríamente y bajando la mirada.

Por un momento pensé, _habrá perdido a sus compañeros..._

- MIKASA!

_Mikasa, así que ese es su nombre... _

Un chico de cabello corto rubio y con ojos azules aterriza.

- Tu nombre? - Pregunto.

- Armin Arlt... - Responde algo inseguro.

- Armin, tu eres amigo de Mikasa, cierto?

- S-sí...

- Bien, necesito bien qué es lo que esta pasando, ya que no veo a nadie luchando nada más que a ella...

Me explica la situación. Varios de los soldados se han quedado sin gas o han sido devorados. Los refuerzos no llegaban y los que iban a llevarles el gas tampoco. Por lo tanto entraron en pánico sin saber que hacer. Pero que tenían un plan y ya lo tienen en marcha. Era ir hacía el establecimiento dónde se recarga el gas para ver qué sucede en el lugar y si es posible, solucionar el problema. Le dije que estaba muy bien planeado, aunque eso en cierto punto era algo peligroso. Aparece otro chico, que al parecer también estaba con ellos.

- Haremos una cosa, ustedes tres tienen poco gas y lo necesitan para poder llegar hasta allí. Así que los escoltare hasta que lleguen a salvo"

- No necesitarás ayuda para matarlos? - Me pregunta Mikasa.

- No hay problema, además, has hecho bastante. Descansa un poco por el momento

Se preparan, tomo la delantera y nos vamos hacia el establecimiento. Por suerte, no había muchos titanes en el trayecto, pero de todos modos los eliminaba. De lejos, pude ver el lugar.

- YA CASI LLEGAMOS! CUIDADO CUANDO ATRAVIESEN LAS VENTANAS! - Advierto.

- SÍ! - Asienten los tres a la vez.

Rompemos las ventana y logramos llegar a salvo.

- Genial! Estuvimos hasta por los pelos por quedarnos sin gas! - Dice el chico rapado mientras agita su tanque de gas.

- Lo logramos! - Responde Armin. - Muchas gracias por darnos una mano

- No tienen por qué

_- MISAKI!_

- Alguien esta gritando...

- Me están llamando. Lo siento chicos, debo irme, tengo órdenes que cumplir. Sigan con el plan que van por el sendero correcto - Me paro sobre la ventana a punto de saltar.

- Espera! Queremos saber tu nombre - Dice con curiosidad el rubio.

- Misaki Winkler a sus órdenes! - Guiño un ojo y sacudo mi mano despidiéndome de ellos.

* * *

**Holiwis~**

**Bueno, no era lo que esperaba ;w; aunque bueno xD Espero y les haya gustado se me complico un poco porque ya saben... El colegio no me quiere D: y jsahgdhsja habrá como una segunda parte de este cap. :) así que... Gracias por todo y nos vemos! Cuídensen! Les prometo que el loquillo de Rivaille aparecerá en el siguiente ;).**


	6. -Chapter Five- Arrive (Part Two)

Otra vez... La misma catástrofe hace 5 años se repite... La paz ilusoria que había en Trost, se ha roto... Nos detuvimos por un momento para tomar un respiro, hasta que un momento escuchamos un grito. Un grito algo distinto al de los titanes ordinarios. Parecía de furia. Me paro y me pongo en posición para avanzar donde el grito residía.

- Espera!

- Avancen sin mí, yo iré a ver!

Al llegar, veo a aquel titán que me había ignorado siendo devorado por otros. Preparo mis cuchillas para ayudarlo, pero él solo se libera aún sin un brazo. _Qué clase de titán es? Acaso podría llegar a haber una posibilidad de que sea nuestro aliado?. _Luego de acabar con ellos, veo como cae y se va como deshaciendo. En su nuca, sale una persona. _Pero que-!? Cómo es que-!?. _Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando reconozco a Mikasa, quién va a abrazar al extraño, que seguramente será a quien creyó que había perdido, y comienza a llorar. Me había partido el alma al verla llorar. _Pobre chica, será alguien especial para ella..._ Voy a socorrerlos y la ayudo a cargar al chico a un techo, para estar un poco más seguros y alejados. Mikasa seguía teniéndolo en sus brazos, la comprendía así que la dejamos que se desahogue un poco. Reconozco al rubio llamado Armin y le hablo.

- Lo conoces?

- Sí, es mi mejor amigo. Se llama Eren Jaeger y Mikasa es como una_ "hermana"_...

- Ya veo, que bueno que este bien... Una cosa, ustedes sabían sobre esto?

- No, no teníamos idea...

Lo miro a Eren en los brazos de la pelinegra. Su grupo de amigos se adelantan y yo los ayudo a cargarlo hacia el otro lado del muro. Al llegar, estaban los miembros de la Tropas Estacionarias rodeándonos. Mis compañeros me apartan de ellos. Distraída por la situación no pude resistirme. De lejos los veía confundidos, sin saber que hacer. _Por qué los rodeaban? Se habrán enterado del extraño de poder de su gran amigo? Seguramente, y lo primero que a uno se le ocurre sentir es miedo, es común pero de esta manera..._ Aparece el Capitán, a quién reconozco porque una ves apareció para hablar con el Comandante Jordán. La situación empeora cuando el joven Jaeger despierta y se defiende a él y sus amigos. No convencido por sus palabras, Felman da la orden de dispararles. Una gran nube de humo se alza y, poco a poco, se va aclarando dejando a la vista un esqueleto incompleto de la mitad hacia arriba con un brazo y músculos que lograron detener el cañonazo. Por unos minutos, los tres chicos no aparecieron ni dijeron nada y eso me preocupo un poco. De repente sale Armin a tratar de convencer al Capitán. Y la parte que más me llamo la atención fue cuando:

_"¡COMO SOLDADO, JURÉ DEDICAR MI CORAZÓN A LA RESURRECCIÓN DE LA HUMANIDAD! ¡Y NO HAY GLORIA MÁS GRANDE QUE LA DE MORIR POR ESTA CREENCIA! ¡SI NOS ASEGURAMOS SU PODER DE TITAN ENTRE NUESTRAS TROPAS, SERA POSIBLE RECUPERAR LA CIUDAD QUE PERDIMOS!¡ANTES DE DARME MUERTE, PERMITAME SU IMPORTANCIA ESTRATÉGICA!"_

_Vaya... Qué inteligente, y qué valiente ha sido a enfrentarse a todos los soldados armados..._

Pero al parecer, esas palabras tan duras de corazón no fueron suficientes. Felman se dejó dominar por su miedo y furia, y de nuevo, manda apuntarles para matarlos. Mikasa se adelanta en posición de defensa. Me alejo de mi grupo y me pongo delante de ellos poniéndome de su lado.

- El cadete Arlt tiene razón, deberíamos darle una oportunidad por lo menos, para demostrar que su poder puede ser algo muy valioso para nosotros. Además, lo dice con todo respeto y sinceridad...

Solo se queda en silencio y levanta su brazo para hacer seña de _"disparen", _cuando un brazo lo detiene... Era el Comandante Dot Pixis, quién llego a tiempo a pararlo y hacerle entrar en razón. Todo comienza a volver a la calma.

- Gracias por apoyarnos... - Dice el rubio.

Los tres se acercan a mi, y les sonrío.

- No es nada, además, es bastante admirable como los tres se tienen confianza. En especial tu Armin, has sido muy valiente de tu parte enfrentándote a todos con solo unas palabras que tienen valor enorme

- Muchas gracias...

Me alejo de ellos para que el Comandante Pixis se acercará y hablará con ellos.

Al cabo de unos largos minutos, llama la atención para comentar a todos el plan que tenía en mente. Eren se convertiría en titán para poder cargar una enorme piedra que se situaba en Trost y lograr así tapar la entrada hacia el mismo. Todos decían que era peligroso y retiraban, pero luego comienza a dar otro discurso que consiguió que volvieran todos y tomaran fuerzas para poder participar de la misión. Nosotros, los de la Tropas de Reconocimiento, íbamos a actuar como refuerzo cuando nos avisarán así que nos tuvimos que quedar, mientras tanto, ayudábamos a algunos heridos de antes.

Me paro de nuevo sobre el paredón de Rosa y veo el humo que determinaba que el plan había fallado. Me dirijo al sitio dónde supuestamente estaban junto a Eren. Y lo encuentro al titan caído. Al otro lado encuentro a Mikasa y le grito.

- QUÉ SUCEDIÓ!?

- EREN NO RESPONDE!

- QUÉ HA DICHO EL CAPITÁN!?

- TENEMOS QUE SACARLO PERO NO ESTOY SEGURA DE ESO!

_Qué mala racha!_ Justo que estaban cerca de lograrlo debía pasar esto! De lejos corriendo sobre el mural veo a Armin. Entonces, fue cuando le leí la mente y me acerque a él.

- He oído lo que ha pasado!

- Se nota, piensas intuir a Eren?

Me mira sorprendido como si hubiera adivinado y asiente. Lo cargo en mi espalda y lo llevo hacia su amigo para que de alguna forma lo haga despertar. Me uno junto a Mikasa para alejar a los otros titanes.

Al hacer una pausa, dirijimos nuestras miradas hacia donde estaba la entrada destruida. Vemos una gigantesca roca moviéndose. _Lo logró... _Me separo de Mikasa y se va para protegerlo junto a Armin.

**-Rivaille-**

Todo se había ido al demonio luego del ataque del año 845. Ya no podíamos salir afuera de las murallas a realizar nuestra expediciones, si teníamos que hacerlo, debíamos cruzar el territorio del muro María para ello. Pero nunca lográbamos ese objetivo, siempre terminábamos con bajas. _Qué fastidio..._ Ser sargento no es tarea fácil, ver a tus camaradas morir, fallar en cada misión es pesado. Más cuando la gente te apoya... _Tsk a veces me molesta un poco el grito de entusiasmo de la gente... _Además que no saben que yo he sido famoso por ser un ladrón muy conocido en el muro Sina. Si tan solo lo supieran, quisiera ver sus caras.

Ese mismo año, habíamos vuelto de una expedición y luego de todo lo que había pasado, no pudimos hacer nada. Uno de nuestros soldados más privilegiados, Yumiko Winkler, había traído a su hermana, Misaki Winkler, que estaba herida porque había combatido contra unas bestias. Me dio curiosidad de saber cómo pudo matarlas si tan solo tuvo un año de entrenamiento? Aunque bueno, tampoco me sorprende tanto que haya matado a tres. No era mucho, pero era porque estaba enferma. Erwin me cuenta bien los detalles de lo sucedido con ella y piensa que podría unirse a nosotros y la seguiríamos entrenando, o mejor dicho, yo seguía entrenándola. Me lo pensé por un momento, _tendré que ser su niñero hasta que sepa manejar bien todo el equipo, tsk, esperemos que no sea molesta como cualquier niñato. _Acepté y más por Yumiko, quién me caía bien y me había rogado para que la preparé. Primer día, mala presentación y educación, pero algo de respeto cuando le dije que era el líder del equipo de su hermana. Pareció asustarle, porque para que se parase rápido para saludarme como correspondía, no cabía duda.

Al pasar un año, era obediente pero muy curiosa y molesta, en especial cuando realizaba las tareas que le mandaba, no las hacía bien en un principio. En cuanto a su entrenamiento, avanzaba rápido, las cosas que aprendía las absorbía como una esponja y debo decir que me asombraba bastante, nunca había visto a alguien con una actitud como la de ella. Siempre tenía una gran sonrisa por cada logro... _Hm, niñatos..._

Un día, Smith me llama diciendo que el Comandante del distrito Karanese necesitaba refuerzos y que le íbamos a entregar a Misaki. Lo dude por un segundo, pero dije que sería lo mejor para ella, aunque tal vez eche de menos a su hermana mayor. Cuando se reúne con nosotros, se siente algo mal pero al final decide irse con Jordán. El mismo día a la noche, hice que corriera 10 vueltas por última vez. Antes de marcharnos para ir a descansar dice:

- Muchas gracias por dedicar su tiempo a prepararme

- No tiene por qué

- En serio, aunque haya sido un año he aprendido mucho de usted... - Mira el suelo con algo de vergüenza. - Lo echaré de menos...

La observo con algo de sorpresa por sus cálidas palabras. Acaricio su cabeza.

- Yo también...

Se marcha haciendo el saludo y se va trotando hacia su habitación.

Voy a ser sincero, que de verdad la eché de menos. Es el primer soldado a quién entreno y aprecio mucho su esfuerzo y dedicación.

Luego de que pasan 4 años desde que se fue, decidimos a ir a otra misión a las afueras de la pared de Rosa. Una vez allí, se inicia la batalla. Todo iba marchando a la perfección, hasta que se empiezan a dar los sacrificios. Veo caer a otro de nuestro amigos, les doy la orden de ir a socorrerlo, mientras voy a derribar a dos que vi de lejos. Una vez muertos, piso tierra para ver dónde estaba el herido junto a Petra.

- Sargento, ya no puedo hacer más... - Me dice, apunto de derramar lágrimas.

- Sar...gento...

Me acerco a él. - Qué pasa?

- Dígame... he cumplido con mi deber...o moriré como un inútil?

Tomo su mano sangrienta y le respondo. - Tu desempeño ha sido perfecto, ahora tu espíritu se quedará conmigo y me dará fuerzas. Prometo matar a todos los titanes!

- Sargento, ya no...

Sus ojos se habían cerrado y en su rostro se veía la paz. Escucho ruidos de cabalgata y se acerca Erwin con su escuadrón.

- Levi, debemos volver

- Qué pasa? Aún no hemos terminado...

- Trost ha sido invadido...

- Có-cómo!? - Pregunta Petra.

- Sí, la misma tragedia se esta repitiendo...

- Cómo se han enterado? - Pregunto.

- Misaki Winkler vino voluntariamente a avisarnos, ahora esta juntos a otro grupo de nuestra base funcionando como refuerzos hasta que volvamos

_Misaki, eh? Quisiera verla qué tan fuerte se ha puesto la niñata..._

- Misa-chan ha vuelto!? - Dice una voz de atrás... _Suspiro... Hanji... _

- Yo quisiera ver cuanto ha crecido la pequeña! - Responde con unos ojos brillosos aplaudiendo con sus manos entusiasmadamente. - Ne Yumiko, tu las has visto como está?

- Pues, la verdad que sí, ha cambiado mucho...

Buscamos a los demás escuadrones para poder marcharnos. _Tsk, lo mismo de hace 5 años, se ha complicado más las cosas, esperemos que hayan hecho algo por lo menos para impedir que entren al otro lado de la ciudad. _Cabalgando lo más veloz que podíamos, llegábamos a nuestro destino. A lo lejos, vimos que la puerta estaba sellada. No teníamos idea como pudieron sellar la entrada, así que cruzamos usando el equipo de maniobras. En la puerta ví a un titán "muerto" junto a cuatro personas más, que trataban de sacar a alguien que parecía estar amarrado al mismo. _Pero qué estuvo pasando!?._ Aparecen dos al frente y me decido a matarlos. Al caerse ambos, aterrizo sobre ellos y me doy vuelta para mirar a los jóvenes detrás mío.

- Oigan, qué es lo que exactamente ha sucedido?

Me miran sorprendidos y con más calma. De repente, todo se vuelve oscuro. Me había faltado uno. _Qué mierda... _Coloco mi mano sobre el gatillo... Hasta que veo dos cuchillas que brillan y llegan al cuello del monstruo. Es derribado, y consigo reconocer a la persona que nos salvo...

_Su cabello castaño y largo... Sus ojos marrones oscuros... _

- Están bien!?

_Esa voz que conozco perfectamente de aquella chiquilla, que ahora se ha convertido en una soldado... Misaki Winkler..._

Está bien Heichou!?

Nuestra distancia disminuye al acercarse. La veo y se ve completamente distinta.

- Mucho tiempo sin verla Winkler...

Asiente con una sonrisa. - Me alegro de verlo luego de mucho tiempo señor

Lo único que no ha cambiado, es su gesto tan pacífico de siempre. Ese gesto que te hace sentir... bien... más que bien, diría yo...

* * *

**Holiwis!**

**Por fin la segunda parte! Espero y les haya gustado! :3 Wooo! apareció nuestro amado Rivaille con su POV!(Si esta un poco de OOC disculpen D:) Ha sido un poquito complicado la verdad, pero bueno he hecho lo posible :3 emm... Feliz día del niño! XD Y bueno, nos vemos la próxima!**


	7. -Chapter Six- Sweet Silence

Después de la defensa de Trost, en un día, logramos eliminar a todos los titanes que quedaron y pudimos capturar a dos: un de 4 metros y otro de 7. Ha sido la primera victoria que obtuvo la humanidad contra ellos y que la vida de varios soldados fueron pagadas. Fue gracias al extraño poder de convertirse en titan del joven Eren Jaeger. Quisimos hablar con él, pero resulto ser que la Policía Militar se nos adelantó, y lo encerraron en un calabozo encadenado, por las dudas ya que no se sabe nada sobre sus habilidades. Por lo menos fueron gentiles de dejarnos pasar y tener una pequeña charla con él, que por cierto, se había puesto algo rabioso con respecto al deseo de matar a todos los gigantes e unirse a nosotros. He sido amable y he aceptado su solicitud de unirse a las Tropas de Reconocimiento.

Una noche,(dos días transcurrieron) reunido junto a Erwin y a Zoe, estábamos pensando en lo que diríamos en el juicio para poder "salvar" a Eren y que viniera con nosotros. Haciendo una pausa y cambiando de tema, Hanji salta.

- En todo el día no pude ver a la pequeña Misaki, no dijiste que ibas a evaluarla durante la defensa de Trost Erwin?

- Sí y lo hice, pensaba en llamarla ahora para ver en qué escuadrón la pondremos

- Sí! Que venga al mío! - Dice Hanji.

- Qué dices Levi? - Me pregunta el Comandante.

- Pues me gustaría que venga a mi escuadrón, luego de haberla visto como lucha

- Hum, después de todo ha sido tu alumna, verdad Levi? - Remarca Zoe.

- Además de eso...

- Yo voy a buscarla!

- No, voy yo - Respondo

Salgo de la oficina y me dirijo a su cuarto. Toco la puerta y escucho un _"Adelante" _y paso. Entro y siento olor a pintura, y la veo de espaldas dibujando, con un pañuelo en su cabeza y un delantal para evitar manchar su uniforme. Se da media vuelta para fijarse quién era su visitante, o sea yo, deja su pincel y se levanta para saludarme y sonríe.

- Nunca te vi pintar

- Bueno, es que durante ese tiempo que estuve entrenando con usted solo he estado dibujando con lápices. Ahora he empezado a hacer cuadros nuevamente

- Ya veo, tiene un gran talento

- Muchas gracias Sargento - Responde con un gesto contento. - Dígame, necesita algo?

- Sí, ven conmigo. Smith quiere hablar contigo

Me voy hacia la puerta y me doy vuelta para hacerles señas de que me siga. Se quita la ropa manchada y me sigue. Al entrar al despacho de Erwin, Hanji salta encima de Misaki y terminan en el suelo.

- Misa-chan! Tanto tiempo! Cuanto has crecido! Oh! Un momento! - Se levanta, la ayuda a levantarse y toca su cabeza como si estuviera midiendo su altura. -Parece que solo has crecido un poquillo - Suelta una risa

- La verdad, solo han sido 5 centímetros en 5 años... - Baja la mirada con algo de decepción.

- Hanji, es un problema serio... - Le digo con una mirada acosadora que logra parar sus risas.

- Bueno, Misaki, ha pasado mucho tiempo, cómo estas? Toma asiento por favor

Se sienta en la silla en frente de él.

- Estamos muy contentos de tener acá de vuelta. Y debo decirte que me sentí impresionado en lo mucho que has mejorado

- Gracias, estoy contenta de volver con ustedes

- Bueno, esta mañana tuve tiempo de ver todos tus informes de los últimos días antes de volver aquí y hablar con el Comandante Jordán. - Hace una pausa y retoma. - Es hora de asignarte a un escuadrón. Levi

Su mirada se dirige hacia la mía. Aclaro mi garganta y hablo.

- Luego de observarte hace dos días atrás, he decidido que serás miembro de mi equipo - Asiente la cabeza seriamente y continuo. - Quiero que mañana temprano vengas a mi oficina y diré las reglas que debes cumplir mientras estés en mi grupo. Entendido?

- Sí señor

- Bueno Misaki, puedes retirarte. Buenas noches - Dice Erwin.

- Buenas noches - Hace el saludo y veo que su mano derecha estaba con vendajes.

- Te ha pasado algo en la mano?

- Ah sí, solo una cortada cumpliendo con la misión que me habían encomendado pero estoy bien

- Bien, cuídate, puedes irte

Se retira y Hanji se inclina hacia mí.

- Te preocupas por ella?

- Tsk, no había visto que su mano estaba así antes, eso es todo

- Como digas pequeño - Dice con sarcasmo.

- Zoe... Comienza a correr... - Respondo con furia.

- Oops! - Sale corriendo hacia su oficina, y obviamente correrla era una pérdida de tiempo así que solo lo hice para que no me molestará.

**-Misaki-**

Luego de la charla que tuve con ellos, me fui a dormir pensando en que debía levantarme temprano a ver al Sargento. Antes de descansar, le aviso a one-san de que me levantará en caso de que yo no lo haga por mi misma.

* * *

_Otra vez en peligro. Esta vez, estaba cayendo de un árbol extremadamente alto. Mi equipo de maniobras estaba dañado. Veo hacia arriba y veo una figura negra que se me hace difícil distinguir por la luz del sol. Toma mi mano y se acerca más hacia a mí y me abraza. Aterriza y me recuesta en el prado verde suavemente. Cuando por fin logro ver su cara, al final, todo este tiempo era... Rivaille..._

* * *

- ...Oye one-chan dijiste que tenías que despertarte temprano porque Rivaille te dijo que quería hablar contigo!

Me levanto de golpe, y choco mi cabeza con la de mi hermana por accidente.

- Qué- qué hora es!?

- Hora de que vinieras a mi oficina como te dije anoche

En la puerta de mi dormitorio aparece él algo enojado. Se acerca a mi y tira de mi frazada y caigo. Tal cual como hizo la primera vez que nos vimos.

- Lo- lo siento! Juro que no me olvide! Es solo que-!?

- Te tendré compasión porque no sabes que esta es una de las reglas

- Eh?

- Regla número 1: debes levantarte temprano y pronto termines de desayunar, debes estar en mi oficina a las siete en punto. Está claro eso?

- S-sí señor!

- Bien, cámbiate y desayuna. Te quiero ver de vuelta a las ocho y media. Ni un minuto tarde, ni un minuto temprano

Con eso se retira. Yumiko quiere soltar una risa pero no se lo permito.

- Ah no! No señor! Ni se te ocurra!

- Es que no puedo evitarlo! - Larga una carcajada que no me contagia. Agarro una almohada y se la arrojo en la cara.

- Vete de mi cuarto!

- Ya, ya me voy!

Se va y me apuro en tender mi cama, peinarme y cambiarme. Corro rápido hacia el comedor para desayunar. Casi las ocho y media y ya estaba en camino hacia el despacho de Rivaille. Pido permiso para entrar, escucho su _"Adelante" _y paso. Me acerco y tomo asiento frente de él. Me dicta todas las normas que debo cumplir.

- Eso es todo. Una cosa, el Comandante Jordán me dijo que tuviste un pequeño conflicto con tu pelo

- Ah sí, durante una expedición, no note a un titan que me estaba persiguiendo y que por poco muerde las puntas de mi cabello. Lo había cortado pero creció de nuevo

- Bueno, para que esto no suceda, cortártelo otra vez. No mucho sino quieres, pero es importante que tengas cuidado

- Esta bien, esta noche me lo cortaré un poco

- Bien, ten, esta es la lista de las cosas que debes realizar hoy ya que es la limpieza semanal

Asiento con la cabeza y me voy. Apenas estoy afuera miro la lista y exhalo... _Parece que su obsesión con la limpieza no ha cambiado.. Pero bueno que se le va a hacer..._ Lo que debía hacer era limpiar las habitaciones del primer piso y el segundo y luego debía ayudar en la cocina. Pronto termino con lo primero, me dirijo hacia la cocina, donde estaba preparando el almuerzo. Me ordenan a buscar una bolsa de papas del almacén de la base. Cuando estaba en la puerta de la cocina con la bolsa, viene Hanji de lejos gritándome.

- Misa-chan! Necesito tu ayuda! - Dice agitando su mano alegremente y corriendo.

- Lo siento Hanji-san! Estoy ocupada!

Se tropieza y me empuja, logrando que se me fuera de las manos la bolsa y las verduras salgan volando. Yo me caigo encima de alguien que no tenía ni idea quién era. Me levanto para ver a la persona que atropellé.

- Lo-lo siento mucho...

_Oh no, matenme..._ Esa persona era Rivaille, quién se le estaba subiendo la rabia.

- Lo- lo lamento muchísimo señor! Yo no quise! Se lo juro!

Le extiendo una mano para que se pudiese levantar, pero falla y cae al suelo otra vez. Atrás nuestro estaba Hanii riéndose a carcajadas como si no hubiese un mañana. Y yo me estaba muriendo de la vergüenza.

- Sa-sargento...

- Winkler, pronto termine de limpiar este desastre, preséntese en mi estudio...

Con eso se va y comienzo a limpiar todo el caos producido con ayuda de los otros solados que me comprendieron y que ya están acostumbrados al humor del pelinegro. Me desean suerte cuando me voy y apresuro el paso. Llego y mi puño cerca de la puerta temblaba. Tomo aire y golpeo la puerta.

_- Adelante_

Abro la puerta lentamente y la cierro de la misma forma. Me acerco y me acomodo en el asiento frente de él. Se forma un silencia bastante largo que me mataba. _Dios, es que acaso el día no podría ser peor!? Esta furioso! Lo puedo ver en su cara! Cómo puedo ser tan estúpida!?. _Miro mis botas y mis manos sobre mis piernas. Mis labios temblaban, hasta que paro, y trato de romper el silencio pero no me deja.

- Señor...?

- Shhhs

Me quedo callada por un momento hasta que me responde.

- Se quedará aquí hasta que yo le diga cuando puede irse...

_Ya, comprendo... _Bajo mi mirada hacia mis pies. A veces miraba el exterior por la ventana, los pájaros volando, las estanterías llenas de libros y pocas veces, lo miraba a él, concentrado en sus papeles. Si lo observaba, me hacía acordar a mis sueños... _Todo este tiempo, era él, pero por qué? No lo entiendo... _Con solo pensarlo me sonrojaba un poco... _No, Misaki, no te pongas así..._

- Sucede algo?

- Uh?

- Su rostro esta algo colorado

- N-no pasa nada...!

- Segura? Si tiene calor, puedo abrir las ventanas

- Muy segura! No se preocupe!

Vuelve a concentrarse en sus archivos y yo vuelvo con mi mirada baja. _Mierda, por poco y se da cuenta..._ El tiempo pasa... segundos... minutos... horas? Comenzaba a aburrirme.

- Este, Sargento, no tiene algún libro que yo pueda leer?

- No creo que sean del tipo que a usted le guste...

- Entonces, deme algo para dibujar

Me mira fijamente con sus ojos verdes y suspira lentamente como si no tuviese otra alternativa.

- No tengo elemento profesionales de dibujo

- No importa, me conformo con una lapicera y una hoja

- Bien, con tal de que cierres la boca...

_Le molesta que hable!? Ah, capaz que se distrae de su lectura y yo aquí jodiendo, je..._

Saca una hoja y una lapicera y me las pasa.

- Necesitas algo más?

- Emm... - Miro una carpeta y la señalo. - Puedo usarla como apoyo?

- Adelante

- Gracias...

Agarro la carpeta y comienzo a pensar en qué podía dibujar. Paisajes, las aves de afuera... Mientras pienso, golpeo ligeramente la lapicera contra el escritorio, cosa que pareció molestarle.

- No haga eso por favor...

- Disculpe...

_Ya sé..._ Lo miro, y empiezo a dibujarlo... Y trataba de observarlo disimuladamente, o sino se daría cuenta. Y parece que se dio cuenta, porque se detiene y examina mi cara de concentración en mi ilustración.

- Qué pasa que me mira tanto, Winkler?

- Na-nada! - digo nerviosamente

Se levanta de su silla y se pone al lado mío. Antes de que lo pudiera ver, abrazo el dibujo.

- Muéstreme que esta dibujando

Sujeta la carpeta y me trata de sacar con fuerza y me resisto. Al final no aguanto y logra quitármelo de mis brazos. Lo estudia por un momento y me vuelve a mirar.

- Por qué me dibujaba?

- Bu-bueno, es que no se me ocurría que dibujar

- Tantas cosas que puede ilustrar y me eligió a mi?

- Bueno! Qué tiene de malo que dibuje a mi líder?

Se queda en silencio por un momento y me devuelve el pequeño retrato.

- Bastante bueno...

Retoma su lectura y yo sigo agregando detalles a su retrato. En un momento, mi estómago hace un pequeño ruido... _Tsk, tengo hambre... _

- Tiene hambre Winkler?

- S-sí, un poco... - Me ruborizo un poco.

- Su castigo se ha terminado. La próxima vez tenga cuidado cuando haga sus tareas. Puede ir a comer

- Gracias!

- Espere

Me detengo a mitad de camino a apertura de la habitación y me doy vuelta para encontrarme con él.

- Si?

- Tiene algo en la cara

- Dó- dónde? - Me toco por todo el rostro para encontrar la mancha.

- Aquí...

Se acerca, con una mano en mi mejilla izquierda y con pañuelo, el cual lo moja un poco con su saliva, limpia mi pómulo. Sentía su cálida respiración, y la distancia entre su cara y la mía que era corta, lograba enrojecerme más y más.

- Listo

- Gra-gracias...

Lo saludo y me voy trotando al comedor. Allí me encuentro con Yumiko, conversando con su grupo de compañeros.

- One-chan, me he enterado de lo que paso, que te hizo hacer Rivaille?

- Nada... me mantuvo en silencio...

- Vaya, te mato... y dime, algo más paso? - Me pregunta con sarcasmo.

- N-no paso nada más! - Digo exaltada.

- Segura...?

- QUE SI QUE ESTOY SEGURA! - Grito sin preocuparme que los demás se dieran vuelta a verme.

* * *

**Ne~ Doble subida! :3 Espero y les guste! El otro estaba medio gdhgsahds (? pero bueno, aca tenemos un pequeño momento entre Ravioli y Misaki :3 la cosa va ir queriendo de a poco poquito xD Nos vemos la próxima!**


	8. -Chapter Seven- The Titan Shifter

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido en la tarde en la oficina del Sargento. Estaba consciente de lo que estaba haciendo? O es su obsesión por la limpieza que llevo a hacer lo que hizo? Sea lo que haya sido, me dejaba en duda. No podía sacármelo de la cabeza, durante la cena, estaba tan distraída que no había tocado la comida al principio. Solo el tirón de la oreja por parte de Yumiko logró sacarme de mis pensamientos. _Debería dejar esas ideas estúpidas de mi mente y concentrarme en algo más importante..._

Sentada en mi cuarto frente al espejo, tocando mi cabello aún oscuro por la ducha, miraba mis puntas pensando seriamente en cortarlo. Y también recordando en las palabras de mi líder cuando me lo dijo. _Tsk, no comencemos de nuevo si? Es una pérdida de tiempo..._

- Despidiéndote de las puntas de tu cabello, one-chan?

En la puerta aparece Yumiko, sosteniendo dos tazas que, reconociendo el aroma, eran de mi té favorito. Usa su peso para poder cerrar la puerta y con el paso tranquilo, se acerca a mi. Coloca las tazas sobre el mueble frente al espejo y se agacha poniéndose a mi altura junto a mi. Y mirando mi reflejo me dice:

- Te acuerdas cuando peinaba tu cabello? Sabes, cuando eras muy bebé, le dije a mamá que me encargaría de peinartelo siempre

- Mira vos... - Bajo la mirada contagiándome de su sentimiento nostálgico. De repente pienso, cómo sabe que tengo que cortármelo si ni siquiera se lo dije?. -Oye, cómo sabes que-?

- Que tienes que cortarte el pelo? Levi me lo dijo cuando fui a su oficina hace un rato

- Ah, ya veo. Ya que estas acá, podrías encargarte de esto? Si lo hago yo, haré un desastre seguro

- Con gusto

- Pero, no cortes mucho por favor

- Tranquila, solo cortaré un poco poquito

_Un poco poquito espero que no sea mucho... _Con mucha paciencia, comenzó a cortarme el cabello, tarareando una canción suavemente. Mientras tanto, yo me quedo obediente, sin moverme ni quejarme de nada confiando en sus manos "mágicas" y escuchando su pequeño canto. Por el costado de mi ojo, logro ver la diminutas mechas cayendo al suelo. _Tick Tick_. Un corte. _Tick Tick_. Otro más. _Tick Tick_. Así, continuaba el ruido de las tijeras y su mini canturreo suave. Yo me quedaba inexpresiva, sin saber de qué hablar, ya que ella estaba tan concentrada en su canción y en mi pelo. Y si buscaba algo en que ocupar mi mente en aquel momento, lo único que venía a mi cabeza es la situación de la tarde con Rivaille y el sueño. _Pero que mierda!? Es en serio! Es lo único que puedo pensar!?._

- Hay algo que te inquieta, one-chan?

- N-no... Bueno, en realidad... - Hago un pausa y continuo. - Viste el sueño que una vez te conté?

- Ah, el de que alguien te salvaba? Sí, me acuerdo, al final pudiste ver quién era?

- S-sí... era... Rivaille...

- L-Levi!? Oye, no será que te gusta?

- N-no! No me gusta! Además si lo estuviera...

_En qué estoy pensando!_

- Tranquila one-chan, quizás sea una especia de señal, quién sabe?

- Señal? Señal de qué? No creo que se preocupe por mi vida, de todos modos, es solamente un sueño... - _Los sueños no se hacen realidad... Son puro cuento..._

Se queda callada y continua con su trabajo. _Tsk, jamás me enamoraría del Sargento Rivaille. En serio!? Quién podría enamorarse de él alguien como él!?, tiene una obsesión por la limpieza, es duro, serio, amable... respetuoso... lindo... Pero que mier-!? Qué estoy diciendo!?_

- Ay! No,no,no,no! Pero en qué estoy pensando!? Es mi líder carajo! - Salto de mis pensamientos y sacudo mi cabeza brutalmente, como si quisiera sacarmelo de la cabeza. Mi hermana se detiene y se me queda mirando sin entenderme.

- Misaki-one-chan, estas bien?

- S-sí... Lo siento, continua...

Un rato después, Yumiko logra terminar con mi peinado. No ha sido mucho lo que me saco... Gracias dios... Antes de irme, solo me quedo viendo mi pelo por un par de segundos y dándole vueltas al tema de conversación que tuve con mi hermana. Jamás me he vuelto a enamorar o a gustar de alguien desde que tenía 10 años. Cuando me empecé a centrarme más en mi entrenamiento, deje el amor a un lado. _Sabes qué es lo mejor que puedes hacer? Dormirte. _Me levanto de mis pensamientos y me voy directo a la cama_. Suspiro... Justo lo que necesitaba..._

* * *

_Estaba subconsciente en aquel prado verde que calmaba mis dolores... Veo una sombra que me tapa la cálida luz del sol... Era enorme... Mis ojos ardían, no me dejaban ver con claridad aquella figura que parecía querer devorarme... Pero fue extraño, por un momento sentí que no iba a hacerlo... Antes de cerrar mis pupilas, lo único que veo son dos círculos azules iluminándose en medio de la oscuridad..._

* * *

Me despierto un poco exaltada por el hecho de que parecía que estaba apunto de ser devorada. Doy vuelta la cabeza para ver el reloj colgado en la pared... _1:00 de la madrugada? y no tengo sueño... Qué mierda... _Me salgo de la cama, me pongo las botas y me hago un rodete hecho así nomas. Voy en camino hacia la cocina, para prepararme otro té, para que pueda escaparme de todo aquello que sucedió hace unos minutos y poder volver a descansar tranquila. Me apoyo contra la mesada con mi bebida, dejando que su pequeño calor que radia me relaje. Todo parecía en silencio absoluto, tal y como me gusta estar en este tipo de situaciones, hasta que alguien abre la puerta y se muestra con un gesto de cansancio y fruncido.

- Qué hace despierta tan tarde Winkler? - Pregunta el Sargento con algo de enojo.

- B-bueno, solo quería tomar un poco de té - Le mande una excusa.

- Tsk, qué no había tomado té antes? - _No creyó mi mentira..._

- S-sí, solo que... - Hago una pausa pensando en lo que iba a decirle, porque si le decía lo del sueño, tal vez me diría que no me imaginará estupideces y me correría hasta mi habitación.

- Y bien? - Insiste.

- T-tuve un mal sueño, por eso no puedo dormir... - Bajo la mirada y luego lo miro y continuo. - Por eso mismo vine aquí para calmarme...

Se me queda mirando por un momento. - No debe preocuparse por eso Winkler, no se distraiga con ese tipo de cosas, además, los sueños no son reales y no se vuelven realidad...

_Creo que mi corazón ha recibido un pequeño golpe... _- T-tiene razón, tengo mejores cosas en las que concentrarme...

- Podría preguntar por qué ha elegido la cocina para estar y no el comedor? - Cuestiona con curiosidad.

- Bueno, digamos que me trae algunos recuerdos de cuando era pequeña, en la cocina había una ventana en la que podía ver hacia afuera y ver las estrellas, eso lo hacía todas las noches, además me gusta el silencio...

- O sea, lo que me esta queriendo decir, que al venir aquí la he interrumpido o algo por el estilo? - Dice pareciendo ofendido.

- N-no! Solo es algo del pasado eso! Es decir-! Ugh!- Me quedo callada eligiendo correctamente las siguientes palabras. - No me molesta su companía, de hecho, me gusta... - Me sonrojo... _Que no se de cuenta... _

Se forma un silencio incómodo, mientras tanto, él se esta preparando un café. Para que la incomodidad no me mate, decidí romper el hielo.

- Usted aun esta trabajando Sargento?

- Sí, es bastante lo que tengo últimamente

- Si quiere, yo puedo ayudarle, como no puedo dormir...

Se sirve una taza de café y se da vuelta para irse de nuevo a su oficina. - De acuerdo, sígame entonces...

Reacciono y dejo mi taza vacía y troto hacia él.

- No trote o despertará a todos

- Lo siento...

Lo sigo hasta su despacho y, una vez allí, me dio la mitad de su papeleo para firmar, ordenar o guardar en carpetas. En un momento, se va al baño y antes de irse le pregunto dónde guardo los papeles ya listos. Me dice en el cajón que tiene en su escritorio. Yo, como estaba comenzando a cansarme, no lo entendí muy bien y directamente le dije que sí. Al darme cuenta de mi error, me pongo nerviosa._ Ok Misaki, no es difícil, solo fíjate en el cajón donde haya informes guardados y fin. _Abro el primer cajón de la derecha. _No._ El segundo. _No._ _Esperen!_. Abro de nuevo el mismo cajón y veo el pequeño retrato que le hice. Me quedo contemplándolo un rato.

- Encontraste algo más interesante que los informes Winkler? - Aparece sin si quiera haberme dado cuenta de que había vuelto.

- N-no! - Rápidamente cierro el cajón.

Vuelvo a mi posición del otro lado del escritorio, mientras el toma asiento.

- Qué vio? - Pregunta antes de seguir.

- Na-nada...

- No ponga escusas, es inútil eso, dígalo...

- B-bueno, estaba viendo el retrato que le hice hoy, eso es todo!

Se queda con su expresión fría de siempre, mientras que yo me siento algo avergonzada y con un rubor suave en mi rostro. Sin decir más, continuamos. Empecé a cabecear del sueño que tenía, Rivaille se acerca, me levanta de mi silla y me lleva a mi cuarto. Me sienta cuidadosamente en la cama y me saco las botas. Cuando voy a apoyar mi cabeza sobre la almohada, me detiene. Se arrima a mí, y cierro mis ojos por querer evitar ver su rostro tan cerca del mío. Siento que mi rodete se desarma. Me señala mi hebilla y la coloca en mi mesa de luz.

- No ibas a dormir con eso puesto, o si?

- N-no...

Me recuesto y me dirijo al mundo de los sueños.

A la mañana siguiente, me levanto justo una hora de lo normal que debería, sino quería que Rivaille me patee. Tiendo mi cama, me cambio, me peino y voy a desayunar. Al ir a sentarme, veo a Petra también despierta leyendo un libro.

- Buenos días Petra - Saludo alegremente.

- Buenos días, Misaki - Responde con una sonrisa.

Ella se volvió como una hermana más para mi, es una persona amable y comprensiva, tal como Gunther y Erd. Ni quisiera hablar de Aurou, ese me saca de quicio. Ya llegará el día en que recibirá su merecido de parte mía. Sinceramente no aguanto que se copie de Rivaille, sé tu mismo!.

- Veo que te has levantado más temprano de lo normal, Rivaille te regaño de nuevo?

- Sí, no quisiera terminar sin un diente o con muchas tareas por hacer...

Suelta una pequeña risa. - Ya, que se le va hacer, trata de que todos cumplamos con nuestro deberes al pie de la letra como debe ser, además, es nuestro líder

- Lo sé! Pero no es necesario que me tire de la cama!

Vuelve a reírse y me contagio de su risa. Seguimos hablando sobre varias cosas, mientras iban viniendo los demás. Se acerca la hora en la que debo ir al despacho del Sargento y me despido de todos. Al llegar golpeo la puerta pidiendo permiso.

- _Adelante _

Paso a su oficina y tomo asiento.

- Muy bien, veo que no te has quedado dormida, como anoche estuviste hasta tarde

- Yo creía eso pero, aquí estoy - Pongo una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Bien, veamos que tienes que hacer hoy... - Se pone a revisar sus archivos mientras espero su respuesta. - Debes peinar y darle de comer a los caballos, luego ve a fijarte en la cocina que Petra necesitará ayuda hoy, entendido?

- Sí

Lo saludo y me voy a iniciar mi trabajo. _Por lo menos diría que hoy me toca hacer algo que me gusta. _Al ir al establo, veo a todos los caballos algo nerviosos.

- Veo que todos tienen hambre, bueno, aquí estoy! - Les hablo y relinchan, como si me estuvieran respondiendo _"Genial! Teníamos mucha hambre!" Je... Parezco tonta hablándole a los animales... Estoy peor que Hanji-san... _

Les doy su alimento, mientras que yo los voy peinando. Llego con Anthony, que era el último, y le doy un abrazo. Prosigo con mi labor. De repente, alguien pasa trotando al establo. Era Petra.

- Sucede algo? - Pregunto

- El Sargento Rivaille quiere hablar contigo - Responde tomando aire.

- Justo terminaba, enseguida voy

Lo termino de cepillar y sigo a Petra. Entramos a su despacho y ella se va, dejándome sola con Rivaille.

- Hago cambio de planes para vos, vendrás con nosotros a ver al joven Eren Jaeger

- De acuerdo - Digo algo confundida

- Ve a prepararte que en cualquier momento nos vamos

Me retiro a peinarme bien, buscar mi capa y mi equipo. En mi habitación, escucho ruidos de carros y voy a mirar por la ventana. Ya estaban aquí y veo al Comandante Erwin y al Sargento Rivaille, saludando al Comandante de la Policía Militar. Ya lista, me voy trotando hacia afuera. Llego y mantengo distancia, ya que estaban ocupados hablando y no quería interrumpir. Notan mi presencia y se preparan para irnos. Rivaille me hace gesto con la mano diciendo _"ven". _Yo obviamente le hago caso.

- Entra - Me dice, abriendo la puerta por mi.

Entro a la carreta y me pongo del lado de la otra puerta. Pasa él, y seguido viene Erwin y Zoe. El carro comienza a moverse, y el viaje inicia. Nadie hablaba, solo se escuchaba el ruido de las ruedas del carruaje y las patas del animal cabalgando. A mi lado tenía a Levi, que tenía su mano apoyada en el respaldo del lado de mi asiento. Me sentía algo incómoda. Frente mío, tenía a Hanji, murmurando una pequeña canción alegremente. Eso me hacia reír. Veo hacia afuera la posición del sol, suponiendo que era maso menos mediodía. Apoyo mi cabeza hacia atrás, esperando a que nos detuviéramos y pudiésemos salir. Arribamos justo a tiempo antes de que el sueño me empiece a consumir. Bajamos y fuimos directo a una pequeña sala de reunión. Allí, estaban algunos miembros de la Policía Militar y el Comandante, y nosotros, Erwin, Hanji, Rivaille y su escuadrón.

Se inicia la charla sobre como estaba Eren y sobre que ellos planeaban hacer con él. No detallaban mucho, quería dejarlo todo para decirlo en el juicio. Nosotros tampoco dijimos mucho. En un punto de la conversación, decían que Eren no estaba comiendo últimamente y que no lo convencían. Se escucha al Sargento haciendo su típico sonido de _"Tsk" _y los demás estábamos preocupados. Lo esta pasando mal el pobre... Ahí mismo fue cuando salte.

- Tal vez yo pueda animarlo

- Estas segura? Lo hemos intentado y el chico nos rechaza. Y de muy mala manera

- Tiene sus razones

Se queda callado ante mi respuesta. - Bien, si puedes, de paso, es casi la hora del almuerzo, te animas a ir a la cocina a buscar su comida?

- Sí

Me levanto y me señalan donde queda la cocina. Al entrar veo un grupo de soldados riéndose a carcajadas. Yo avanzo a buscar una taza para llenarla con agua y un trozo de pan en buen estado.

- Busca algo señorita?

- Voy a darle de comer al prisionero

- Segura? No viene por algo más? - Se me acerca apenas y ya sentía su olor a alcohol.

- N-no, estoy bien - Encontré todo y me decidí irme lo más rápido posible, hasta que me bloquean la salida.

- A donde va?

- Ya se lo he dicho, déjeme pasar por favor

Me agarra la muñeca y me acorrala contra la pared. Estaba algo asustada, hasta que vi a mi equipo de maniobras, note que nadie tenía su armamento y se me vino un plan a la mente.

- No te irás fácilmente...

Apunta de tocarme el rostro con su asquerosa mano, saco mi espada le apunto.

- Le estoy pidiendo de buena manera, que me deje ir... - Digo con una voz fría y apuntando también a los demás, quienes levantan sus manos con miedo.

Se alejan de mí y de a poco voy saliendo del lugar. Libre de aquellos soldados, voy a llevar el almuerzo a Eren que se encontraba en el subsuelo del castillo. Me encuentro con una puerta y al abrirla, había escaleras que iban hacia abajo y me dirigían hacia él. De repente, aparece un guardia de la Policía y me detiene.

- A donde cree que va? - Pregunta con el arma en la mano.

- Voy a darle la comida al prisionero Eren Jaeger - Respondo con firmeza

- Nunca la he visto pasar por aquí, quién la mando?

Una voz ronca y fría responde por mí. - Yo fui

- S-sargento Rivaille!?

- Déjela pasar, nosotros se lo ordenamos

- B-bien, adelante... - Responde bajando el arma

Rivaille me hace gesto de que pase y se retira, yo continuo con mi camino. Al llegar, lo veo acostado en la cama encadenado. Me acerco, pero la reja que lo mantenía dentro me impedía seguir avanzando. Y mas si quisiera abrirla, tenía llave puesta. Lo veo que se levanta y me ve. Se refriega los ojos, como si se estuviera aclarando la vista.

- Q-quién eres...? - Dice aun dormido.

- Vengo a traerte tu almuerzo - Respondo tranquila.

- Hmm... - Refrunce un poco, seguido de eso, solamente se acomoda y se sienta erguido, mirando sus manos encadenadas. - Có-cómo están mis compañeros? He preguntado pero, nadie quiere decirme - Responde con la cabeza baja y con un tono triste.

Su estado me contagia y miro el trozo de pan y la taza de agua que aun sostenía.

- Tranquilo, todos tus compañeros están bien - Digo con una sonrisa para animarlo. Veo su reacción ante mis palabras y parece relajarse un poco. Extiendo mis manos para darle de comer, pero lo rechaza.

- No quiero...

- Debes alimentarte - Frunce nuevamente y se rehúsa cruzando sus brazos. - Yo insisto. No creo que cuando llegue el día del juicio, a tus amigos les agrade verte desnutrido - Coloco el alimento en el suelo de su lado. - Por favor yo quiero ayudarte. Sé que es difícil para ti aceptarlo, luego de todo lo que te hicieron pero aun así, es porque se desconoce de tus habilidades y tienen algo de miedo...

- Pero yo les he ayudado! He tapado la entrada! No soy como los demás titanes! No entiendo por qué nadie me entiende! - Grita enojado. Yo lo silencio.

- Tranquilo Eren, yo te entiendo solo que debes comprender que ellos quieren beneficiarse de alguna forma, si es que entiendes lo que digo... - Lo miro fijo haciendo gesto de _"ya sabes de quienes estoy hablando" _y me responde algo confundido hasta que entiende. Sí, la Policía Militar. - Sabes que ellos no han visto con sus propios ojos lo que realmente hay allá afuera, ni siquiera se ponen en los lugares de las personas que sí fueron capaces de ver todo... Porque varios de ellos, no saben lo que es perder lo más apreciado que tienes...

Se va calmando y se decide a hablar. - Tu, perdiste a alguien? - Baja la mirada, y yo hago lo mismo.

- Sí, a mis padres, ahora solo tengo a mi hermana... - Doy una pausa y continuo. - Pero, sabes? sé que a mis padres no les hubiera gustado que me deprima con lo que ha pasado, y me dirían que sea fuerte y eso mismo hago! - Respondo con una sonrisa. - Debes ser fuerte Eren... - Le empujo más la comida para que la pudiera alcanzar. - No solamente desde lo físico, sino también desde aquí - Señalo mi corazón.

Se le agrandan sus ojos de lo sorprendido que estaba. Parecía que le di justo en el blanco y logré animarlo. Comienza a comer rápidamente. Yo me río, por su forma y su cara que tenía al masticar. Sus pupilas brillan, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

- Eren, cuando necesites llorar, llora, pero recuerda que debes seguir adelante cueste lo que cueste... - Le digo.

Me observa por un segundo mi gesto amable y derrama lágrimas. - Sabes? Me recuerda a una situación parecida a la que pase hace 5 años después de que cae el Muro María...

Me quedo estática volviendo a recordar todo aquello... - Bueno, eso, hay que olvidarlo...

Escucho una voz que me llama desde afuera.

- Bueno, debo irme, recuerda lo que te dije, si?

- S-si!

Al darme media vuelta, antes de retirarme le digo - No te preocupes Eren, nosotros, la Legión de Reconocimiento te sacaremos de esta, ten paciencia...

* * *

**Holiwis~ Disculpen que no subí capítulo en las últimas dos semanas ;u; ya saben, el colegio y eso sjadhsaj, estaré haciendo unas modificaciones en los cap. anteriores, asi viendo los pequeños errores ortográficos y cambiando las comillas por las rayitas de dialogo quedan mas prolijo y sadsa (? (Pero que bien se expresarme -_-') Me duele el corazón ;A; *señala su corazón DIOS SNK ME HACER MIERDA D:! POBRE RIVAILLE, PERDIÓ A SU AMADA TnT, no los shipeaba pero, me daban ternura ;A; ! POR QUE POR QUE !? Ok... (espero no haber spoileado a alguien) Cambiando de tema para no sufrir... APARECE EREN :3, pobrecito, ama a sus amigos ;w; DATE CUENTA QUE MIKASA TE AMA ~ Ok xD Disculpen por no aparecer en dias ;n; y gracias por tenerme paciencia y su apoyo como siempre TuT **

**Bye~**


	9. -Chapter Eight- Mixed Feelings

**-Rivaille-**

A penas Misaki se marcha, unos minutos después la sigo. Quién sabe si algún idiota de la Policía Militar se aprovecharía de ella? Además, la tenía a Yumiko al lado y parecía algo preocupada. No hizo mucha falta, ya que había visto como se quitaba de encima a esos solados borrachos que estaban en la cocina. _Nada mal... _Lo único que hice para ayudarla, fue para que la dejaran pasar al calabozo.

- S-sargento Rivaille!? - Dice con sorpresa el soldado.

- Déjela pasar, nosotros se lo ordenamos - Le explico.

- B-bien, adelante... - Responde bajando el arma.

Se retira y le hago señas a Misaki para que vaya tranquila. Una vez que entra yo me voy. A mitad de camino, vuelvo de nuevo y me acerco a la puerta para escuchar todo lo que decían. Qué? Tenía que asegurarme que Jaeger no se volviera loco. Y paso todo lo contrario a lo que me imaginaba, aunque me sentí satisfecho por las acciones de Misaki. Oigo pasos y era Erwin, quién dijo que nos íbamos. La llamo y enseguida aparece, extrañamente sorprendida.

- S-sargento, usted..?

- Qué pasa?

- No, nada, olvidelo...

Solo hago un _hmm_ y me quedo con algo de curiosidad por lo que me quería decir. - Andando, ya terminamos nuestro trabajo aquí

Asiente. - De acuerdo

En el camino, antes de reunirnos con los demás pregunta

- Qué haremos con Eren?

- Te preocupa?

- Precisamente eso, aún parece algo shockeado por todo lo que esta pasando...

- Ya entiendo lo que dices, pero ya sabes como se pone el resto...

- Lo sé, pero aún así...

Detiene sus pasos y mira el piso con recelo. Para apaciguar un poco su inquietud, acaricio su cabeza. _Tch, se preocupa demasiado..._

- No tienes por que hacerte mucho problema Winkler, ya tenemos un plan

Responde con una esmera sonrisa satisfecha..._ Por qué siento que de alguna forma su sonrisa, me tranquiliza o me da esa sensación de que todo estará bien? Siempre me lo pregunto_ - Esta bien...

Retomo mi postura. - Vamos apresurando el paso, estamos haciendo esperar a los demás

Tomo la delantera y ella me sigue segundos después. Nos juntamos todos de nuevo y volvemos a nuestra base. Una vez allí, todos volvieron con sus actividades. Yo me quedo con Erwin y Zoe, pensando en el juicio. En un momento, se muestra Yumiko en el despacho y damos una pausa.

- Qué sucede Yumiko? - Pregunta Erwin.

- Quería pedirle algo a Levi

Me despego de la ventana y me acerco a ella.

- Dime, qué necesitas?

- Veras, dentro de unos días es el cumpleaños de Misaki, y pensaba si usted nos podría dejar ese día libre

- Y qué si digo que no?

- Pues, yo quería llevarla al Museo de Arte de Shina, ella se había entusiasmado ir hace bastante tiempo allí y he estado ahorrando para esta ocasión

- Ya veo, - Me detengo a pensarlo. - de acuerdo, tendrán franco ambas ese día

- Muchas gracias! Con su permiso! - Responde con alegría y sale.

- Museo de Arte de Shina, eh? - Repito lo que dijo con anterioridad la hermana mayor Winkler.

- Ella me estuvo contando antes sobre que iba a llevar a Misa-chan hacia Shina para su cumpleaños, dice que ese plan era originalmente de su madre pero, ahora que no esta ella siguió juntando dinero para cumplir su deseo - Cuenta Hanji.

- Para cumplir su pequeño capricho...

- No seas así _shortie_~! - Dice Zoe con una voz burlona.

- Oigan, no peleen - Dice Erwin aquietando la situación. - Debemos continuar con nuestra conversación sobre el juicio

Nos ponemos serios y proseguimos con la charla.

**-Misaki- **

Al volver de la base, Rivaille no me ha dado ninguna tarea que realizar, así que tenía la tarde libre para poder pintar. Me puse ropa cómoda para no manchar mi uniforme y preparo mis materiales. Busco entre mis lienzos un dibujo que había estado haciendo desde que llegué. Rebuscando entre los viejos, veo que algunos les faltaba algo... _El cielo... Los ríos... El mar... Ah, sí, aún no consigo color azul... _Todo esto me hizo volver atrás. Sostengo una pintura con fuerza, evitando la salida de las lágrimas por mis pupilas. Me pongo de pie, y la coloco sobre el soporte. Sujeto mi pincel y mi paleta, cierro mis ojos y dejo llevarme por mi imaginación.

En medio de mi trabajo, tocan la puerta.

- Adelante

La abertura se abre, revelando a Petra con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

- Hola Misa-chan, espero no haberte molestado!

- Tranquila, pasa - Le respondo con otra sonrisa.

Cierra la puerta y agarra una silla para sentarse a mi lado.

- Vaya, es muy hermoso! Y todos tus dibujos te los imaginas o tuviste la oportunidad de ver todo esto en algunas de tus misiones en Karanese? - Pregunta boquiabierta por mi ilustración.

- La verdad, todo esto me lo imagino o lo sueño... Ojala pudiera verlo...

- Ya veo, seguramente sera igual de hermoso que tus pinturas - Me guiña.

- Gracias Petra - Le devuelvo el gesto.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, mientras yo continuaba dibujando. De reojo la podía ver que estaba algo inquieta. Dejo mis herramientas a un lado y me dirijo hacia ella.

- Dime, necesitabas algo?

- Bueno, iba hablarlo con tu hermana pero esta ocupada. Iba intentar con Zoe pero, no creo que podría contárselo, porque saltaría de alguna forma expandiendo lo que dije por todo el castillo... - Dice algo avergonzada.

- Bueno, aquí estoy, cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras - Le digo con confianza y para que se relajara.

Se acerca a mi oído y en voz baja. - Estoy enamorada de Rivaille...

Mis ojos se agrandan más de la cuenta y un sentimiento extraño en mi estómago se apodera de mi. Q_ué es esto que estoy sintiendo tan repentinamente? Cálmate Misaki, no es hora de ponerse tensos... Pero, no puedo controlarlo de alguna forma... Me siento algo... desilusionada? Triste? Celosa?_ Nuestros rostros se encuentran y la veo sonrojada luego de confesarme lo que siente por el Sargento. Yo aún seguía estupefacta y se dio cuenta.

- Pasa algo Misa-chan?

Retomo la conciencia. - N-no! Estoy bien! Es solo que, verás, es que no me imagine que te gustará alguien como el Sargento! - Digo nerviosa, calmando la mezcla de emociones que se me estaba formando por dentro.

- S-sí lo sé, el es alguien serio, frío, irritante y... bueno, bajito, - Suelta una risita. - pero siento que a pesar de todo eso, él es alguien respetuoso, cálido y amable...

_ Sí, la verdad es que lo es... y mucho más..._

- Bueno, yo esperaba que me dieras algún consejo de cómo podría decirle lo que siento, desde hace tiempo ya que anhelo con confesarme... - Baja la mirada con algo de tristeza.

Dejo a un lado mis sentimientos y tomo su mano con suavidad. - Tranquila, yo creo que le gustas, eres una mujer valiente, alegre y respetuosa! - Le sonrío.

- Y si no? - Dice con desconsuelo.

Me quedo pensando en esa posibilidad. Suelto una pequeña risa. - Pues, habría que seguir intentándolo! - Coloco mi mano en la frente, tratando de concentrarme para así tener una idea para Petra. - Ya sé! Redactale una carta!

- Una carta?

- Voy a ser sincera, solo me he enamorado una vez y creo que por medio de una carta sería una manera muy linda de contarle lo que sientes por él - Digo alegremente.

- Tu crees? - Pregunta, un poco insegura.

- Sí! He leído varias novelas y sus protagonistas se habían declarado ante su amor mediante cartas!

- De acuerdo! Le haré una carta a Rivaille - Dice emocionada.

- Bien, toma, - Le alcanzo un papel y una lapicera y le dejo tomar asiento en mi escritorio.

- Pero, no sé bien como comenzar...

- Déjate llevar por los sentimientos que sientes y deja que te inspiren...

- Bien...

La veo que comienza a escribir y me relajo. Mientras ilustraba, escuchaba el ruido de la lapicera escribiendo... y escribiendo...

- Termine! - Dice con mucho entusiasmo. - Dime, Misa-chan, qué dices? - Me acerca la carta y la leo. Otra vez, esas emociones me rodean y se hacen más intensas a cada frase que leía... Esta vez, sentía una presión en el pecho... _Por qué...? _

- Es muy bonita! Sin duda a Rivaille te aceptará!

- Eso espero! Muchas gracias! - Me da un abrazo fuerte que me deja sin aire. - Iré a dársela ahora - Se dirige a la puerta.

- Suerte Petra! - Le guiño el ojo

- Gracias! - Se va, pero vuelve de inmediato. - Misa-chan...

- Si?

- Ojalá y encuentres a alguien, eres una estupenda chica!

- Gracias Petra...

Ahora si se había marchado... Podía soltar todo lo que estaba reprimiendo en mi interior._ Por qué me siento así!? Es fantástico que Petra haya tomado valentía para poder confesar su amor! Me pone contenta! Pero a la vez... Me entristece en cierta forma que... Tsk, tonterías, puras tonterías!... __Bien, voy bien, hace rato estaba triste ahora estoy enojada! Ugh! Esto se esta tornando molesto..._ Para desquitar un poco mi "_pequeña_" ira, me senté en mi escritorio agarré una de las hojas que le di a Petra y la lapicera, y me traté de concentrar en algo más como haciendo garabatos aunque sonaba tonto. No podía, debía quitarme este problema lo más pronto posible para no tener que volver a revivir la situación. _Veamos... si me entristece que Petra se le declare a Rivaille, entonces quiere decir que... No, no puede ser... A quién engaño, hace un par de días, desde que he tenido los sueños en los que el Sargento estaba presente, he estado actuando rara... Tal vez sea porque... _Sí, ya me había dado cuenta, todo este tiempo lo había estado ignorando, por qué? No lo sé, tal vez quise evitarlo o aceptarlo... pero al fin y al cabo... era así... Me enamoré del humano más fuerte del mundo, mi superior, el Sargento Rivaille...

La puerta se abre de golpe. - Oi, Winkler!

Me levanto exaltada. - S-sí señor! - Hago el saludo y avanza lentamente. Por el costado de mi ojo, veo que escribí 1568469 de veces _"Rivaille"_ y _"Levi"_ en distintas formas. Rápidamente arrugo la hoja y pongo mis manos en la espalda.

- Qué era eso? - Me pregunta con su expresión fría e intimidante.

- N-nada! - Miento.

- No quiero repetir la misma pregunta...

- Un boceto! Era un boceto! Y era horrible! - Lo hago bolita y lo lanzo a mi tacho de basura.

Mira fijo la cubeta de basura. _Por favor, que no lo vaya a buscar... _Luego fija su mirada en mi, cosa que me hizo ruborizar.

- _Tch,_ como diga Winkler, - Pega media vuelta para salir. - le aviso que la estábamos buscando, porque ya es hora de la cena y usted no venía e hizo preocupar a su hermana

- A-aah... Lo siento, enseguida voy...

Se retira y por fin podía respirar. Llego al comedor, me sirvo mi cena y busco a mi grupo. De lejos la veo a Petra agitando su mano alegremente y me siento al lado de ella. En la mesa estaban, obviamente, Erd, Gunther, Aurou y Yumiko. No fue raro no ver a Rivaille en la mesa, seguramente el pobre estará en su oficina aún trabajando. Me aproximo a la oreja de Petra.

- Lograste darle la carta?

Me mira algo decepcionada. - N-no... No pude... Lo intentaré en otra ocasión...

Le apoyo una mano en su hombro y le subo el pulgar, de tal forma que pudiera animarla.

- Pasa algo chicas? - Pregunta Yumiko.

- Nada, tranquila Yumiko-san - Responde Petra.

Yumiko me mira y nota que cambié de expresión. _Imagino que luego de esto, me va a tocar una larga plática con one-san..._

A la hora de dormir, me encontraba en la cama leyendo un libro.

_Tock Tock_

- Adelante

Entra Yumiko con dos tazas de té y se sienta a mi lado en el borde de la cama.

- Casi no tocaste tu cena al principio, paso algo?

Me quedo en silencio buscando las palabras correctas para poder contarle mi situación. Ninguna palabra salió de mi boca, mi cara lo decía todo, no era necesario.

- Sé que Petra necesitaba ayuda pero le dije que no podía-

La interrumpo. - Quería un consejo sobre como decirle a Rivaille lo que sentía...

- Oh, ya veo... Y?

- Nada, la ayude, le dije que le hiciera una carta...

- Y se la dio?

- N-no... dijo que se la daría en otra ocasión...

- Y te sientes triste por eso?

- S-sí, bueno no solo por eso... De hecho... - Dirijo mi mirada hacia el tacho de basura.

Yumiko se da cuenta de esto, y se va inspeccionarlo. Encuentra la bola de papel y la desenvuelve.

- Lo has escrito tu, one-chan?

Asiento vagamente la cabeza y vuelve a sentarse a mi lado.

- Vaya, asi que al final te has enamorado de Levi~

- S-si, pero por favor no digas nada!

- Tranquila, no diré nada... Pero que harás? Ya sabes que Petra...-

- Lo sé, pero aunque me duela, prefiero que este con ella, ya que Petra estuvo más tiempo en la Legión de Reconocimiento que yo y lo conoce más que yo, así que... Además es mi superior! Me trata como demás y no creo que le importe!

- Problemas de amor, one-chan...? - Pone una sonrisa pícara.

- Y-ya basta Yumiko!

- Esta bien, entiendo! - Levanta sus manos en defensa. - Pero... algún día tendrás que decírselo, no puedes contenertelo por mucho tiempo

- Y-ya lo sé, pero igual, sabes lo que puede suceder... y es por eso, que trate de evitar este sentimiento... - _Tengo miedo de perderlo, aunque uno de los soldados más fuerte..._

* * *

**HOLIWIS! ;W; Ah~ Tanto tiempo de no subir otro cap... creo xD no me acuerdo, en fin que les parece ;u;? Espero y les guste UuU me he tomado 4 dias de vacaciones chiquitas para liberarme un poco y de que ha pasado muchos años que no me voy de vacaciones ;A; y he vuelto con mucha inspiracion :D, asi que prontito vendrá la acción, sean pacientes :D.  
Goodbye~ **


	10. -Chapter Nine- Dreams (Part One)

Algo que no había mencionado, es que desde pequeña, sueño cosas que luego suceden. La mayoría de estos mismos, igualmente no se cumplen. Mi primer sueño premonitorio, fue el fallecimiento de mi abuelo, tenía alrededor de 6 años. Estaba en un prado lleno de flores, de lejos se veían unas colinas que parecían ser infinitas, y él estaba allí, descansando. Yo me acerqué a él y lo llamé.

- Abuelo...?

Ninguna respuesta. Así seguí, hasta que el viento se lo llevó. Al día siguiente, mamá estaba llorando. Me había sorprendido, y seguí soñando, pero no ocurrían, así que deje de preocuparme. Pero, comenzaron a darse nuevamente y también las extrañas sensaciones de que algo va a suceder. A veces me asusta, porque no sé qué pasará y no sé si será algo bueno o malo. Tal vez mis sentidos me ayuden, pero no son lo suficiente como para convencerme. Jamás se lo he dicho a alguien, ni a mi madre, ni a mi hermana. Pero por alguna extraña razón, mi madre parecía estar descubriendo lo que en verdad me pasaba. Porque sucedía que algunas mañanas me levantaba distraída o preocupada, y siempre respondía_ "no me pasa nada, estoy bien". _Sin embargo, parece que a ella no le bastaba con esas respuestas, hasta que un día, vino de la casa de la abuela y me trajo un libro. _"Sueños de un paraíso"_, se trataba más de un diario muy viejo y contaba la historia de un vidente y de cómo enfrentaba la realidad de sus sueños. Era triste, porque no sabía evitarlos o no podía. Eso era algo que yo no entendía, porque se veía que él recordaba a sus antepasados que le decían que ellos no podían hacer nada, solo miraban, porque el más pequeño cambio que quieras a hacer para evitar algo, podía alterar el futuro de una manera u otra. Siempre me quedo reflexionando sobre esa teoría, y he buscado otros libros para tratar de comprender pero muchos no dicen lo que estoy buscando.

En fin, todo esto que me ha estado sucediendo, no ha sido tal obstáculo que me impida llegar a mi meta. Aunque todavía sigo buscando una respuesta a mis sueños y no pararé hasta conseguirla.

Hoy temprano, es el juicio en el cual se decidirá el destino de Eren. Al llegar al Tribunal Militar, se veía la Policía Militar haciendo guardia en la entrada y aún no había llegado el General Comandante de las tres divisiones. Mientras tomábamos nuestros lugares en la sala de tribunales, me encuentro con Armin y Mikasa, quienes rápidamente me reconocieron y me les acerco.

- Buenos días chicos - Digo con una sonrisa para calmar los nervios.

- Que tal Misaki, es un gusto verte de nuevo - Responde el rubio.

Mikasa solo asiente y mira hacia otro lado, tenía una expresión algo fría en aquel momento, pero en sus ojos veía que estaba inquieta. Para romper el hielo y tranquilizarlos decidí hablar.

- Fuimos a visitar a Eren hace un par de días

Los dos dirigen sus miradas hacia mi en unión, esperando una buena respuesta.

- Estaba algo triste porque no sabía nada de ustedes, le dije que estaban bien y que sea paciente hasta que el día del juicio llegara para poder volver a verlos

- Pero, qué pasa si lo veremos solo por un momento?, - Dice Armin. - la Policía Militar puede tener un has bajo la manga...

- No permitiremos que se queden con Eren, eso lo tengo por seguro - Le digo, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro. - Confíen en nosotros

Se relajan y afirman con sus cabezas. Se van a tomar sus lugares, y el Comandante Erwin me llama.

- Ve a acompañar a Zoe a buscar a Eren por favor

Miro a Rivaille quién me hace un gesto de afirmación y entonces me apresuro a alcanzar a Hanji.

- Hanji-san! - Le grito para que me esperará.

- Misa-chan! Vienes con nosotros?

- Sí!

Me golpea fuerte la espalda con mucho ánimo. - Bien! Entonces andando!

_Eso me dolió... _Cuando por fin llegamos al subsuelo, Zoe no tuvo mejor idea que darle un pequeño susto al pobre chico. Lo tuvimos que esposar, y en la vuelta a la sala de tribunales, Hanji nos presenta.

- Él es Mike Zacharias, tal vez sea un poco extraño por esa costumbre de oler a las personas y luego reír, - Mike lo olfatea y acto seguido suelta una risa. Luego se dirige a mí. - Ella es Misaki Winkler, miembro del escuadrón de Levi

- Tu eres... - Me dice sorprendido al verme nuevamente.

- Que tal Eren, disculpa mi mala educación de no haberme presentado anteriormente - Digo nerviosa.

- N-no! No pasa nada, de hecho-

- Vaya~, ojalá pudiéramos seguir charlando chicos, pero llegamos a nuestro destino - Interrumpe Hanji. - Misa-chan, acompáñalo adentro por favor

- Sí - Rozo mi mano sobre su espalda para hacerlo avanzar suavemente.

Abren la puerta, y el barullo de la gente que se oía desde afuera, se convierte en un silencio completo. Todas las miradas se clavan en nosotros, más en Eren.

- Vamos - Le digo en voz baja.

Detrás nuestro, nos estaban escoltando miembros de la Policía. A medida que avanzamos, observo las caras detalladamente, algunas con bastante seriedad pero se los podía ver con miedo o con enojo, o incluso neutrales. Me separo de Eren y antes de tomar mi lugar le murmuro.

- Quédate tranquilo y recuerda lo que te dije...

Asiente y me quedo al lado de mi hermana. Mientras Zacklay hablaba, seguí contemplando la sala detenidamente hasta que una me llamo la atención. Era aquella persona que me había molestado durante los 2 años de entrenamiento. Jackeline Jade. _Mierda... _Y peor, me estaba clavando muchas de sus miradas que me hacía en aquel tiempo. _Qué molesta... _Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando la tensión que había en la sala se desata, la gente se pone tensa. El líder la Tropa Militar, Nile Dawk, menciona las acciones pasadas de Mikasa y Eren. Ahí tenía ganas de saltar y decir que lo que habían hecho estaba correcto, a pesar de que algunos podían entenderlo como asesinato, ellos trataron de defenderse de esos malditos. Pienso en levantar la mano, pero pensé que ya me estaría entrometiendo demasiado... No sabía... Hasta que me decido ya era tarde, Rivaille inmediatamente calla a Eren dándole varios golpes y termina totalmente ensangrentado. El Comandante Erwin hace una proposición, la cual, consistía en recibir a Eren como miembro de las Tropas y llevarlo a la próxima expedición, durante el transcurso de este tiempo, el estaría al cuidado del Sargento Levi. No tuvo ningún problema y Zacklay termino satisfecho, solo que, si esto fallaba, Eren terminaría en manos de la Policía Militar.

Todo finaliza y vuelve la calma. Lentamente, la gente se retira y nosotros nos llevamos a Eren a curarlo de las heridas que las patadas de Rivaille le dejaron en su rostro. Yo me quedo esperando afuera de los tribunales junto con mi grupo. Estaba tan distraída pateando piedras en mi camino, que no me di cuenta de que me había alejado de los demás. Me encuentro con otro par de pies y alzo mi mirada para ver a la persona menos esperada.

- Jackeline

- Misaki, tanto tiempo. Te has convertido en una completa soldado de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Felicidades - Dice con sarcasmo.

- Gracias, tu también - Le sigo el juego.

- También quería felicitarlos a ustedes por haber ganado el juicio, si que han logrado convencer al Gran Comandante

- Sí, nosotros tratamos de cumplir con nuestra palabra

- Sí, como sea... Sabes? Aún no terminamos aquella pelea de hace 5 años, no crees?

- Veo que no has cambiado en ese sentido Jackeline, me das pena - Digo fríamente.

- Tu tampoco Misaki, - Me acorrala despacio contra la pared. - veamos si realmente te has hecho más fuerte que antes...

Luego dicho esto, me toma por sorpresa su mano en mi cuello. Con el paso moroso de los segundos, me estaba quedando sin aire. Aún luchaba tratando de alguna forma aflojar su agarre de mi garganta.

- No servirá de nada que forcejees

Yo seguí intentando, hasta que se me ocurre levantar mi pie y trate de empujarla golpeando su estómago, pero a cada intento solo empeoraba la situación.

- Misa-chan! - Escucho a Petra gritar, y dirigiéndose hacia nosotras con los demás.

- One-chan! - Grita Yumiko.

- Mira, eres tan débil que tus amiguitos vienen a rescatarte...

_No, no voy a dejar que me llame "débil" otra vez.._. Reúno toda mi fuerza en mi pierna derecha y hago presión en su abdomen. Retuerzo mi pie, hago un último esfuerzo y logro derribarla. Por fin puedo respirar otra vez.

- One-chan, estas bien? - Pregunta Yumiko intranquila.

- Estoy bien... - Jadeo, tratando de moderar mi respiración.

Se da media vuelta para ver a Jackeline del otro lado, recuperándose junto a otros soldados quienes al parecer, eran amigos suyos, y uno de ellos dice que debería calmarse o tendrá problemas con sus superiores. No le dio importancia a las advertencias y solo fijaba sus ojos en los míos llenos de furia. Se aproxima a mí.

- Esto no se quedará así, Misaki, - Dice completamente molesta y agarrando una de sus espadas. - algún día caerás!

No tenía mi equipo, así que solo pude cerrar mis ojos. Nada. Los abro ligeramente y veo una cuchilla apuntado su cuello.

- Ni te atrevas a ponerle un dedo - Responde one-san.

Para amortiguar la situación, aparece Rivaille.

- No es necesario eso, Yumiko...

- L-Levi...?

- Ya es suficiente soldado, - Dice dirigiéndose a Jackeline. - no creo que a usted le gustaría que le reporte a su superior sobre este conflicto, o si?

Solo se queda en silencio, pero no se queda callada. - _Tch,_ y quién es usted para darme órdenes?

A Rivaille se le va la paciencia y da un largo suspiro. - Soy el Sargento Rivaille, y quisiera que muestre un poco de respeto hacia a mi y hacia mis soldados

Jackeline lo ignora y solo consigue que el Sargento se moleste más. - Ya veo, en ese caso, - Llama al Comandante Nile. - Ey Nile, uno de tus cadetes ha cometido un acto de violencia contra uno de los míos, deberías enseñarle disciplina esta "_señorita_"

- Jade! Venga inmediatamente! - Esta vez, Jackeline se ha tomado en serio y se fue hacia donde se encontraba su superior. Me extienden una mano para levantarme del suelo, pero la rechazo un poco molesta. Obviamente en un tono maso menos comprensible dije "_lo siento"._ Todos se van hacia sus caballos para irnos, yo ya estaba sentada sobre Anthony, esperando órdenes hasta que me llama el Sargento. Suelto un pequeño gruñido y bajo para encontrarme con una mano que me agarra del cabello.

- Por qué esta enojada Winkler? - Yo solo muevo mis pupilas hacia otra dirección. - No quiero repetir la misma pregunta...

- Podía defenderme sola, además... Me ha llamado débil, _otra vez... _

- Y se deja llevar por esa estupidez?

Asiento con mi cabeza y la mantengo baja.

- _Tsk, _usted sabe bien que no lo es y yo también,

- Pero!-

- Me lo ha demostrado durante el poco tiempo que estuve entrenándola, y me lo ha demostrado hoy. Usted no es débil, Misaki...

_Me llamo por mi nombre... _

- Sa-sargento...

- Y por favor, no me llame más Sargento que ya nos tenemos confianza, dígame _Rivaille... _

- S-sí, Rivaille...

Volvemos a la base con Eren. Unas semanas más tarde nos mudamos a una vieja base que estaba más alejado de todo el Muro Rosa. No recuerdo bien cuanto tiempo ha pasado pero, luego de haber hecho toda la movida hacia el viejo castillo, los experimentos apreciados de Hanji fueron asesinados. Nadie supo quién fue, pudo ser cualquiera de nosotros u otros. Cuando fuimos a ver la escena del caso, Zoe estaba llorando. Jamás la había visto tan mal.

* * *

_Me encontraba en el lugar donde se encontraban Bean y Sawney, ellos aún estaban ahí pero eran solamente sus esqueletos... Cuando me doy vuelta, veo a un sujeto con una capa igual a la nuestra... Prepara sus cuchillas para atacarme y yo iba a hacer lo mismo, pero no tenía más, se me habían acabado... Avanza con rapidez hacia mi... Y entonces..._

* * *

- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MISA-CHAN! - Grita alegremente Hanji.

- A-ah!? Qué!? - Despierto exaltada.

- Feliz Cumpleaños - Sonríe.

- Gracias Hanji-san - Le respondo con un abrazo.

En la puerta de mi habitación aparece Yumiko con una caja. - Creo que le diste una GRAN sorpresa Zoe

- Qué no era lo que me pediste?

- Sí pero... Olvídalo, feliz cumpleaños, one-chan - Me da un beso en la frente. - ten, tu regalo

- No debiste molestarte, one-san

- Pues lo estaba guardando para esta ocasión, ahora, ábrelo!

Lo abro y adentro tenía un pequeño tapado azul que iba con una pollera del mismo color y una camisa blanca abajo. - Es hermoso! Me encanta!

- Y lo usarás hoy

- Pero, por qué?

- Porque, iremos al Museo de Arte de Sina!

- En serio!? - Digo sorprendida.

- En serio! Qué te parece?

- Me encanta! - La abrazo muy fuerte dejándola sin aire. - Gracias one-san!

- De nada, bueno, cámbiate para desayunar y luego tienes que prepararte para irnos

- Iremos hoy!?

- Por supuesto!

Con tanto entusiasmo que tenía encima, no tenía más palabras que decir. Siempre he amado el arte, desde que vi a mi madre pintar, ha sido mi más grande pasión. Hanji y Yumiko se van a esperarme en el comedor, mientras que yo me cambiaba y ordenaba mi cama. Al llegar, mis compañeros de escuadrón me habían preparado una torta y me desean feliz cumpleaños. Yo contenta, les contesto a todos con un abrazo. Tomo asiento, y nos ponemos a desayunar y a charlar sobre los nuevos reclutas que muy pronto iban a venir.

- Dime Eren, no te pone contento ver de nuevo a tus amigos? - Le pregunto.

- Pues sí, hace tanto que no los veo

- Ya no tendrás que esperar más, Levi dijo que tal vez venían mañana o pasado - Afirma Erd.

- Bueno chicos, quisiera seguir hablando con ustedes pero debo ir a prepararme, - Se levanta y lleva su taza hacia la cocina. - tu también deberías ir a cambiarte one-chan!

- Ya voy! Hasta luego chicos! Gracias por todo!

Voy trotando hacia mi habitación y me visto con mi nueva ropa. No me hizo falta bañarme, lo había hecho a la noche. Cuando me estaba acomodando el tapado, alguien toca la puerta y le doy permiso para pasar.

- Winkler, disculpe se estaba preparando para irse

- No se preocupe, ya casi estaba

- Quería desearle feliz cumpleaños, ya que no me he podido presentar antes durante el desayuno

- Gracias - Le respondo con una sonrisa.

Me pongo a buscar una cinta pequeña que servía para ponerla en el cuello de la camisa, pero no lo encontraba.

- Busca algo?

- Sí, es una cinta azul que sirve para ponerla en la camisa pero, no la encuentro, podría fijarse si no esta en el cajita de mi escritorio?

De reojo, lo veo que se fija. - No, no hay nada

Suspiro. - Supongo que iré así...

Se me queda mirando por unos minutos y eso me puso incómoda. _Tenía algo en la cara de nuevo!? o Tal vez en mi vestimenta!? _Lo observo quitándose el pañuelo tan común que siempre usa y se acerca a mi.

- Use esto - Me dice entregándomelo.

- Qué? N-no! Es suyo, no se moleste, le pediré algo a mi hermana!

- Insisto - Rodea mi cuello con el pedazo de tela y termina de arreglarlo. - Listo

- N-no debía... - Digo sonrojada.

- No pasa nada, tengo más en mi armario además, acéptelo como obsequio de cumpleaños

- Gra-gracias...

Golpean la puerta nuevamente y digo _"Adelante"_.

- Disculpa Misa-chan, pero quería darte mi regalo - Aparece Petra con una caja chiquita con un moño.

- No debiste Petra

- Yo insisto, por favor

Me lo da y lo abro. Adentro, tenia collar simple con una pequeña gema de color azul.

- Me lo habían regalado cuando cumplí los 18, y quería dártelo a ti, ya que te has vuelto como parte de mi familia

- Que bonito detalle... Gracias - Voy y la abrazo. - Me ayudas a ponérmelo?

- Claro! - Acepta alegremente. Corro mi cabellera hacia un costado para que se le sea más fácil. - Listo!

- Cómo me veo? - Pregunto con algo de timidez.

- Estas muy bonita Misa-chan, qué opinas Levi? - Pregunta Petra.

- Esta presentable - Dice con su expresión de piedra.

Me decepciono un poco, pero me dio igual.

- Misa-chan!~ - Aparece de repente Hanji. - Lo siento, pero tu hermana ya esta abajo con la carreta esperándote

- Enseguida voy! Hasta luego!

- Que la pases bien Misa-chan! - Saluda Petra.

- Disfrute del día - Dice Rivaille.

Me voy trotando alegremente afuera para encontrarme con Yumiko.

- Lista?

- Lista!

Durante todo el viaje, hemos estado recordando los grandes momento que vivimos de cuando eramos chicas. Cuando por fin llegamos, podía sentir que estaba en el paraíso de las artes. Ver todos aquellos retratos que, aunque no parecían lo que decían su descripción, era muy interesantes y bastantes reveladores, llenos de colores y formas. Era hermoso. La gente me miraba algo rara porque a cada cuadro que miraba me emocionaba y gritaba _"Ah! One-san!Mira! Este!" "Mira aquel! No es hermoso!?" _, creo que jamás comprenderían el gran amor que le tengo a las pinturas.

Luego de recorrer gran parte del museo, Yumiko y yo vamos a un Café para tomar y comer algo. Me dolían un poco los pies por correr por cada pasillo al ver los distintos cuadros que no dejaban de asombrarme.

- Vamos a regresar luego para poder terminar de ver lo que nos falta? - Pregunto con cara de nenita.

- Tranquila, vamos a volver

Nos sentamos, y pedimos un té con unos pastelitos. Seguíamos hablando sobre las pinturas del lugar, a mi hermana también le gusta el arte aunque no es algo que le apasiona,lo que más ama es tocar el piano. Toca unas canciones hermosas que luego me las enseña de vez en cuando. De pronto se detiene, y se pone seria.

- Pasa algo? - Pregunto un poco preocupada.

- No, es solo que... Debo decirte algo

- Dime

- Sé que debí decírtelo antes pero, el tiempo no me daba y no sabía cuando contártelo...

- No importa, solo dime

- Eres... vidente de sueños...


End file.
